Yin and Yang
by TamariMizu
Summary: Hi there! How can I explain what happened? I'm Midori, and I had a boring life as an ordinary schoolgirl that no one liked until I met...her. I'm begging you! What can I do about Aishi-senpai? I like her a lot, and I have a question. Well a lot of questions, but this one's real important! How can I keep her from killing a love rival to her beloved Yamada-senpai...or me?
1. Chapter 1-Obligation

**Chapter 1-Obligation**

I have it burned into my few brain cells (as I know an endless number of my fellow classmates have told me how stupid I am and how I should just shut up) the very moment I lost my heart to my dark angel. As long as I can remember my family has owned the _Green Acres_ bakery just a few blocks down the street to the town's premier grade school, _Akademi_ HS. The mobs of students in uniform in the morning, glazed tile floor, bank of gleaming baking ovens, stainless steel prep tables, and smell of fresh baguettes have been as much a part of my childhood memories as my home above the shop. Despite the store's popularity the Gurin family has always been looked down in Buraza as a bunch of airheaded motormouths. I wonder why that's true? Is it because we're naturally inquisitive? Is it because we're easily confused, and like to ask the obvious? Do people hate our emerald eyes and hair? Am we just annoying? Yes to all of the above?

Anyway…where was I?

It was the third trimester of my second year at _Miduru_ MS, and I tried my best to put on a cheerful face despite being the shunned by all my classmates for my quirks. I whistled as I walked down the busy street to my Middle school in early February, bundled up in a lime green jacket, and pine green scarf. I tried hard to push the gnawing pain out of my mind as my schoolmates rushed by having animated conversations in pairs and small groups but completely ignoring me.

Suddenly I heard a shriek ahead of me, "Eww! Gross! It's a dying bird!"

Her friend chimed in, "Don't touch it! You'll get sick!"

I rushed over and saw a blood spotted pigeon with grey plumage and brilliant orange eyes fluttering weakly on the sidewalk, under a cracked shop window. I gasped, "Oh my gosh! Is it the birdie hurt?"

One of the school queen bees named Sunobu with an imperious sneer in her fushia eyes sniffed airily down at me as I gathered up the gravely injured bird in my shaking hands. She brushed back her styled violet hair and tittered, "It has a broken neck my dear, empty-headed fool!"

Her fawning toady laughed at me as the pigeon dribbled blood onto my pleated skirt, "Ew, stay away from us you filthy girl!"

I shivered as I was assaulted by their cruel stares and crueler words. I pleaded pathetically, "B-but can't we do something to help it?"

The girls around me all laughed derisively at my question. I squeezed my eyes shut, and I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

Directly behind me, a sinister alto voice that chilled the air to below zero slashed the student's laughter to ribbons, "Shut up."

I heard the drama club leader start to protest, "Aishi-san, h-how dare y-"

The uncaring monotone voice cut in, "Leave. Now."

I heard a hitch in Sunobu-senpai's voice, "W-we have to depart anyway. Emiko-chan, let's go before we're tardy!"

"Y-y-yeah!"

I heard the rapid dash of receding footsteps as the new girl walked around and crouched in front of me as I felt the light tickle of her breath on my face. I tentatively opened my eyes and saw a girl one year my senior stare at me with unblinking charcoal grey eyes that were more doll-like than human. Her raven hair was cut in a practical bob haircut. I wiped at my eyes as Aishi Ayano stared at me impassively as she took off the wrapped bento cloth cover off her lunch box and placed it on the ground. She donned a pair of black nitrile gloves from her bag, reached out and picked up the pigeon out of my bloodstained hands, and gently deposited it on the cloth.

I stammered out "A-a-aishi-senpai, I'm Gurin Midori! How do you do?" I foolishly extended my bloodstained hand, and wasn't at all surprised when she ignored the idiotic gesture. I asked as I wiped my tears away with my wrists, "How are you going to keep your bento together without the wrap?"

She calmly removed the gloves, and tossed the away. She then took out a small plastic jar from her satchel, and pulled out a few black cable ties to secure her lunch boxes.

My eyes widened, "Wow! Why do you have those in your bookbag?"

She looked back at me with a blank face, without answering my question.

I felt like a bug under a magnifying glass as I shivered under her implacable, unreadable expression, "T-thanks for helping me out."

Her icy voice bore into me, "I did not do it for you."

"S-sure! What about the birdie?"

She quickly wrapped up the pigeon, and stood up. She extended her hand to me.

"I um, my hands are all messy. I'll get up mys-"

Her response was to forcefully take my wrists and pull me up with a strength that I hadn't anticipated. Our noses almost collided, as I instinctively hopped a step backwards, and I felt an intense tingling down my spine at her forceful contact. I guess she wasn't put off by the blood? I kicked my ankle lightly with my other toe bashfully, and fidgeted slightly, "Thanks Aishi-senpai! You're so cool! You're the very first schoolmate who has been nice to me. I'm h-happy that we finally got to say hello!"

She handed me some alcohol wipes to clean off my hands, and shook her head, "I'm not nice."

I cleaned the blood off my hands and threw the wipes into a nearby trash can, and was surprised at her response. "Huh? Why say that?"

"This is why." To my abject horror, she raised her right foot and brought it down on the bird with a sickening crunch!

I nearly threw up my breakfast, and just barely managed to keep it down! My head spun crazily as I felt sour acid in my mouth. I started to sob, my knees quivering uncontrollably and choked out, "W-why, senpai? How could you? God, why did you do that?"

Her expression briefly flickered, as she picked up the morbid bloodstained cloth parcel, "Mercy kill." She turned around, and then looked back at me with a faint air of sadness, "Stay away from me, Gurin-san." She departed with the dead pigeon leaving me beside myself with a thousand questions that I couldn't answer.

…

I cried myself to sleep that night and comforted myself over the next few days by playing horror-themed online games on my computer, and reading up on my _Future Diary_ manga. My folks have never been able to explain why I was drawn to gothic stories from as soon as I could read. Why did I always prefer _Frankenstein_ and _Dracula_ over _Cat in the Hat_ and _Goodnight Moon_? Was it an inexplicable compulsion? Despite my cheerful demeanor, I have always been a sucker for tragic tales of monsters both inhuman and all too human. From our brief encounter, I could almost predict that Aishi-senpai could end up as a serial killer someday. Didn't many killers start out by torturing animals as kids?

However there were issues with that idea. If she was as heartless as she appeared, why had she borrowed a spade from the gardening shed and used it to bury the dead bird in the school flower bed, and spoken a brief prayer over its grave? Why did she kill the mortally wounded bird instantly instead of making it suffer? A remorseless killer wouldn't properly bury her prey; she'd use the incinerator or a trash can, wouldn't she?

A few days later just before I left for school in the pouring rain, I nervously tucked a hand wrapped package into my satchel. Surely she wouldn't even accept them would she? She had all but ordered me never to talk to her again. But I felt I had an need to repay her kindness which was a duty I knew I couldn't shirk. I needed to approach her and convey my appreciation, even if I was brusquely turned away. I waited until I saw her pass through the foyer and switch to her school shoes. I would just leave my obligation gift in her shoe locker, and she wouldn't have to be embarrassed by my company. I shook the rain off my neon green umbrella, gently opened the teal metal locker labeled Aishi Ayano, and blinked in disbelief at the contents inside with my mouth agape. I was stunned there were no Valentine's gifts in her locker at all. I hastily nestled the letter and homemade wrapped mint chocolates atop her street shoes, still in shock. I was certain that someone as amazing as her would have a locker filled-

That cold voice cut into me like an ice pick to my brain, and made me shudder all over. "What are you doing, Gurin-san?"

I whirled around and saw Aishi-senpai stare at me with a befuddled expression. I sputtered, "Wha..I…um…I…nice day isn't it?"

She looked out the door at the steady rainfall and back at me with a flinty expression. "No."

I crumpled inside and sheepishly retrieved my Valentine's present. "I-I am sorry to bother you. You wouldn't like obligation chocolates from an annoying and ditzy girl like me would you?"

"Why me?" Her melancholy eyes seemed to be daring me to say something.

I braced myself for the inevitable rejection and held out my present with both hands outstretched, "T-this is for you, Aishi-senpai!"

A few seconds ticked by as I had to fight down the urge to flee with every iota of my willpower. I waited for the boom to fall any second where she would turn on her heel or knock my gift to the floor and stomp on it just as she had done with the crippled bird. I was completely taken by surprise as she accepted the small package with a confused expression, and unwrapped the small box of green-tinted layered chocolates.

My pathetic, earnest words erupted like a lava flow from Mount Asama. "I made them myself! The chocolates are made up of equal amounts of mint chocolate and dark chocolate. The cloth wrapping is to replace the one you sacrificed from your boxed lunch. I know its tradition for girls to give out treats today, but I swear it's simply to express the fact I like you! Well I do like you…but not like that! You know what I mean right? Its just I saw you give the bird a proper funeral in the flowerbed and I can see despite your ominous reputation that you're a kind girl that I admire. Although it's not like a lovers kind of like! Right?" My furious blush felt like it ran all the way down my body!

To my surprise she popped one of the chocolates in her mouth, and chewed on it with an introspective look. She nodded once and looked at me solemnly, "This is really good. Thank you." She bowed and turned around to head to her classroom.

Wow. She's so awesome, isn't she?

…

Late in March, I giddily bounced in my seat and I had my green flip-phone out ready to take pictures of the gym stage as the graduates walked up to receive their graduation scrolls. After nearly an hour of sitting in the muggy air sitting through the boring speeches I felt rising excitement as the first graduates mounted the stairs. As soon as I saw Aishi shake the principal's hand I snapped as many pictures as I could manage and then I stood up and whooped, "Woo-hoo! You did it Aishi-senpai! You rule!" No one else cheered for her, but glaring students around me tugged on my uniform in annoyance. I gave her a cheerful whistle and sat down again, beaming from ear to ear.

I saw the dark haired girl look over to me with a surprised expression, but she quickly collected herself and proceeded to the end of the stage.

Finally after the endless ceremony I ran out and went looking for my folks. My father in his worn blue suit chuckled as he tousled up my shoulder-length green hair. "Did you have fun sweetie?"

I shook my head, "Nope! It was super dull, except seeing Aishi-senpai graduate!"

I could see a twinkle in his kindly blue eyes, "Yeah, it will be more fun next year when it's your turn."

My mom came over and gave me a hug, her green eyes sparkling. She was short and slender with her green hair tucked into an elaborate bun, and looked stylish in her dark green kimono decorated with light green flowers. "You are now officially a third year middle school student. Do you feel any different?"

"Nope!" We all laughed.

"Gurin-san?"

We turned to see Aishi-senpai accompanied by her matronly mother and wiry-thin, weary looking father. I impulsively gave my friend a crushing hug. She seemed agitated, but didn't push me off. "Congratulations, Aishi-senpai! I'm sorry we won't be in the same school next year!"

Aishi's mother looked remarkably like her daughter with the same clinical grey eyes and dark hair. She chuckled amusedly behind her hand. "Awww, how adorable! Is this the one, Yan-chan?"

Aishi-senpai shook her head as she looked at me, "No mother, I haven't met the one yet. Gurin-san is just a schoolmate."

Her mother smiled in a way that chilled my blood, "It's alright. You'll meet the _one_ someday. After all I found my one true love, right dear?"

His brown eyes regarded his spouse with a listless expression, "Yes dear."

My parents bowed to the Aishi family. My father piped up, "Great to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Aishi. Are you happy to see your daughter graduate?"

Her mother giggled again, "What a silly question. Of course we are! She's such a smart girl, and we know she's onto great things!"

Aishi spoke flatly, "Thank you mother."

My mother beamed, "My, My! Midori-chan says such great things about Ayano-chan! She's never been happier. Aren't they great friends?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Gurin. It's so nice to see Ayano-chan open up to her classmates. Isn't that right my love?"

Her father spoke quietly, "Yes dear."

I smiled to Aishi-senpai, "I'll text you every day, so it will be like we're still together when you start _Akedemi_ High School next month! Won't you text me back?"

She looked at me seriously and gave a slight nod, "I will."

Her mother flashed a wide smile, "Well it was great to meet your daughter. We'll see you around. Take care!"

I watched the three of them walk away and earnestly hoped to join her at _Akedemi_ HS as soon as I could! Why can't time move faster?


	2. Chapter 2-Reciprication

**Chapter 2-Reciprication**

As always, on Sunday, my family's bakery buzzed with activity as both adults and students sat at the small tables and shared baked treats. Many of the students were obviously out on dates. I bused tables happily as I hummed to myself, when I suddenly spied Aishi-senpai walking in the front door! It was such an honor, right? She was dressed in an adorable white blouse, dark grey jacket that matched her clinical eyes and blue jeans. I was even more surprised when she walked up to me and bowed slightly as a greeting. She was here…for me?

"Gurin-san. I need to speak with you outside."

I stammered, "I-I…ummm. Y-yeah, sure! Would you like a chocolate cookie with green M&Ms? It's our special today. Buy one, get one hal-"

That intense gaze that could wither any person's resolve bore into me, "Now."

She abruptly exited the shop, and I quickly dumped off my pine green apron, after getting an encouraging wave and smile from my mom. I brought out a cookie and gave to her with a cheerful smile. "I baked this batch myself! Enjoy, senpai."

Aishi-senpai looked down at the treat as if she didn't quite understand what food was. After hesitating, she broke it in half and gave one piece to me and slowly ate the other half. She looked at me with a puzzled expression, "It tastes good."

I happily ate my half in a few big bites, "It's yummy, isn't it?"

"Why did you give me this?" She was restlessly probing for something from me; asking me a question I wasn't sure how to answer.

I lightly kicked one heel with my other foot, "Umm…Because friends do favors for each other…I guess? Didn't you like it?"

"The taste is beside the point. I have been concerned what you hope to gain in associating with me."

I nervously intertwined my hands, "Do you want to know why I like hanging out with you?"

Her unnerving gaze looked unwavering directly into my eyes, "Yes."

I dropped my gaze, "I…I just like you. Isn't that reason enough?" I was beginning to worry if she was bothered by my company.

"No." She shook her head slowly, "What do you want in exchange?"

I giggled nervously, feeling sweat drip down my back, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" I took a step back and hung my head, "I know nobody likes me, senpai. Can't I like you because you're kind to me?"

"I have no associates. Are you certain you want to continue to interact with me?"

I blurted out loudly enough that half the patrons in the shop looked my way in annoyance, "Yes I do, senpai!" I quickly turned several shades of pink, as once again I put my foot in my mouth.

Aishi-senpai turned around and gave the glaring customers an icy look that made all of them quickly get back to their meals. She then turned back to me and pressed a small plastic bag in my hand, "For you."

I opened the bag and out came a tiny yin-yang symbol on a cell phone strap. A few moments later teardrops splashed on the first gift a friend had ever given me, "T-thank…thank…"

"It seemed an appropriate choice of recompense. My mother told me not to give to you until after March 14th, or it would convey the incorrect message."

I gave her a crushing hug, "Oh, thank you Aishi-senpai!"

She did not return the embrace, but she didn't push me off either.

I finally let her go as I futilely tried to wipe my tears away, "Yeah, only boys are supposed to give return gifts on White Day, right?"

"Yes, although I do not care what others think."

"I admire your cool unflappability, right?" Regrettably, I couldn't for the life of me stop my lips from flapping, "Did you pick out a Yin-yang symbol because of our opposite natures? Like the black Yin half of the circle represents darkness and nighttime like you? And the white Yang part represents light and my intrusive personality? And the small dots represent small bits of light in darkness and vice versa? And day and night still fit together harmoniously?"

Anyone else would have rolled their eyes or made a crack about my stupid babbling queries, but she simply gifted me with an affirming nod.

I fumbled with my lime green flip phone as I tried clumsily to loop in the strap decoration, "Senpai…if you don't mind. Would you get one that matches mine?"

Aishi-senpai calmly took the phone and attached the strap in under two seconds, and placed it back in my clammy hands. "I will. Farewell Gurin-san." Without further explanation, she left me a flustered train wreck in the bustling street.

…

The rest of my final year in middle school went by in a blur. Although my classmates still scorned me, my one friend buoyed my spirits. I had been terrified that she would ignore my texts or calls once she was in high school, but she never failed to keep in touch. We talked a lot. Um, well…I guess I talked a lot and she mostly listened. She stopped by my family's shop faithfully once a week to say hi. Eventually by the summer break I worked up the nerve to invite her over and hang out for a sleepover. At dinner, she seemed puzzled by my family's loud and boisterous conversations and constant habit of asking silly questions. Afterwards, as the AC unit near the ceiling hummed softly, she was curled up on my bed, reading my horror manga as I played another level of my _Yanvania_ game, and blared peppy J-pop music over the speakers. We were both dressed in comfy PJs. Obviously my bedsheet, pillowcases, striped curtains, rug, and walls were all various shades of green. What other color would I choose?

A terse voice interrupted my game, "Midori-san."

I paused the game, and muted the sound, "Ayano-senpai?" By now were on a given name basis.

Ayano-senpai was letting her hair and bangs grow out after I told her one of my online polls claimed that it was appealing to boys; all I knew for sure was that it appealed to me. "Your home is noisy."

I swiveled around and beamed, "Thanks! Is that a compliment?"

Her grey eyes displayed confusion, "I'm uncertain. It's not like this at home." She looked conflicted, "This house is vibrant and warm."

My eyes widened slightly, "What's your place like?"

"Quiet. Sterile. My father works long hours. My mother keeps the house spotless."

I tried to force a smile remembering how her mom was off putting in a way I couldn't quite place, "Your mom seems cheerful enough. She's nice, isn't she?"

Ayano-san sighed deeply, and my smile died out. "No, she is not nice." She locked eyes with me, "I'm not nice either."

I vigorously shook my head, "No, you are a sweet and amazing girl! You have a strong sense of justice, you always keep your word, and you help out your friends!" I grinned, "Don't you feel like you're cool?"

"No." She stood up and moodily stared out of the window onto the dark street. "I'm cursed."

I gasped and nearly fell out of my chair. I whimpered pathetically, "Cursed? That can't be…can it?"

She looked over to me and gave me a chilling smile, "You have no idea, do you?"

I stood up and got closer to her, despite my nervousness. "About your dark aura?"

She placed her cool hand lightly on my shoulder, "Your need to ask ridiculous questions conceal your intuition well." I shivered at her touch, but I couldn't resist her appeal. She leaned over and whispered softly in my ear, "I know over forty ways to kill you."

I'm an idiot aren't I? I gulped and broke out into a sweat, but somehow I couldn't pull away. She was like one of those brooding vampires of legend and I was the idiot damsel in distress that was about to get her blood sucked out! Despite the prospect of being trapped as a hapless victim in a real life horror story, I felt deep excitement bubble up in my heart. "A-are you a ninja in training?"

"No, I'm a killer in training." She actually managed a half smile at my lame question. "I will not harm you unless you block my path to happiness." She nodded curtly to the bed, "Sit."

I flopped down more than sat, completely captivated. "Y-you're really cursed, Ayano-san? Why tell me your family secret?"

She sat down next to me and stated the obvious, "Who would believe you?"

True.

She spoke flatly, "My mother told me the full truth only after I graduated. Legends state that my family made a deal with demonic oni centuries ago. Across the generations every Aishi girl is born with a hole in her heart. She must find her one true love, and claim him from any other suitors, by any means necessary. Now it is my turn."

"A-a-any means necessary?" I was truly terrified now.

"Yes. I must use lethal means if I must to win his heart. My mother has been training me in self defense since I was ten. I will have one chance to find happiness, and I will have him, or my life will be meaningless." She gave me an eerie smile as she softly drew her hand through my green locks, "You wouldn't stand in my way would you?"

I took her pale cold hands in mine and pleaded, "N-no of course not! I want you to be happy! I'll help out! There will be no need to harm anyone!" Tears burned in my eyes. I had no idea until now how she was suffering from such a heavy and tragic burden! "I can be useful, right?"

Instead of answering she closed her eyes and rested her ear on my breastbone! She spoke with a observant tone, "Your heart is racing. You are warm, Midori-san."

I flushed beet red and was too freaked out to properly answer!

She listened intently, and soon sat up and nodded to me with the first genuine smile I had ever seen on her face. "Your heart is telling me to believe you. Thank you for listening to my story."

"You're…welcome?" What else could I say?

"You are my…friend." She carefully reshelved the manga and got under the covers. "Goodnight."

After shutting down the computer and flicking off the lights, I joined her in the bed with my heart thumping uncontrollably. "G-goodnight Ayano-senpai." Of course I ended up tossing half the night and spent a few hours watching her slumber. I had no idea until now how much hidden pain this girl had been suffering under. Was she really destined to be miserable unless she found her true love? Why was hurting people part of the plan? Why did she unburden herself on me? I couldn't think of what I could do other than support her, and hopefully…dear God, I hoped to the heavens that I could prevent her from killing anyone!


	3. Chapter 3-Recruitment

**Chapter 3-Recruitment**

I whistled the cheery theme song from _Danganropa_ as I texted Ayano-senpai good morning within the entryway from the entryway to my shoe locker in _Miduru_ MS. Unfortunately with my nose in my phone, I smacked right into another girl switching into her school shoes; sending her sprawling to the ground.

The students around me ignored my horrified expression as they snickered at the short girl on the floor with straight, waist-long black hair straight out the movie _Ringu_!

I pocketed my phone and crouched down in front of the silent girl who I had somehow always overlooked until now, "Ohmygosh! I'm soooo sorry Puresu-san! Are you okay? Do you want a hand?"

My callous classmates stared at me as if urging me to walk away.

Puresu Horuda groaned, "Y-you can go. No one can help me."

I ignored the hard glares and insisted, "Please take my hand!"

Finally the strange girl looked up at my extended palm with a dull grey-brown eye devoid of hope, as her straight bangs completely covered her left eye. After an agonizing pause, she took my hand and allowed me to pull her back upright. She muttered softly, "Thanks."

"I'm Gurin Midori! You're in my class, right?" The students dispersed as I contritely bowed, "I'm so, so sorry I knocked you over! I'm a ditz and a klutz."

She avoided eye contact, "No a-apology needed, Gurin-sama. I get knocked down a lot. I'm…used to it."

It was then I noticed she had fallen on her breakfast sandwich. "Awww sorry! I ruined your bread roll too, didn't I?"

"It…it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! Here! Have mine! It's fresh from the _Green Acres_ _Bakery_!" I proudly handed over my family's most popular item with the local students.

She looked at the bread loaf with disbelief, "Why…why are you doing this?"

I bowed again, "Puresu-san, didn't I wrong you? Don't you atone for your mistakes?"

"I…am a mistake."

I gasped and I felt my heart squeezing at my obliviousness. She was being bullied wasn't she? She had been picked on for the last two years of middle school in my own class and because of my phone addiction, I had never noticed! I gave her a tight squeeze that sent her into a full blown panic attack.

She pleaded, "Gurin-sama! Stop it! Please! Don't touch me!" She tried mightily to wriggle out of my grasp, but thanks to my self-defense training courtesy of Ayano-senpai, my tearful embrace was too strong for her.

"I'm sorry, Puresu-san. I'm sorry."

She struggled weakly, and started to sniffle herself, "I-I'm a gross girl…they keep calling me a creepy loser. They'll hate you too…if you are nice to me."

I yelled out loud, "I don't care what anyone thinks!" I didn't give a darn who heard me; seeing as my fate was already entangled with my demonically cursed best friend. I released my hold, and smiled to the poor girl, "Until I met my senpai, I was all alone too. Please be my friend." I noticed her ashen expression as she wiped at her tears, and I beat a hasty backpedal, "Y-you don't need to, though! You dislike me, don't you?"

"N-no…I don't." She shivered, and then inhaled deeply, "I will be your friend, Gurin-sama…if you'll have me."

I wagged a finger playfully in her direction, "Midori, just Midori."

She looked at me with pure wonder, "M-Midori-sama. I'm Horuda."

I flashed a bright smile, "Horuda-san, thank you!" I gave her a cheery wave as I left the completely flabbergasted girl in the entryway.

…

After using some acetone to clean off the insulting phrases on her desk during the after school cleanup I invited my new friend over to my family's bake shop to treat her. Horuda-san seemed to savor the cinnamon roll as long as she could, "This is…so good, Midori-sama."

I laughed, "C'mon Horuda-san! I'm not a noblewoman or anything! I don't need the fancy honorific. Midori-san or even Midori-chan is fine!"

She looked apprehensively around but the regular patrons knew to ignore the green-haired loudmouth's idiotic outbursts. "I s-still don't…I don't understand your kindness."

I sighed as I played with my spoon idly as I had wolfed down my strawberry parfait almost as soon as my mother dropped it on the tabletop. "Nah. I'm not kind. You've been my classmate for going on two years, and I never spoke to you once until I knocked you to the ground. I'm so pathetic, aren't I?"

"N-no...you are a nice girl."

I recovered my smile, "Awww. Thanks for saying so."

A cool voice interrupted my train of thought, "Hello Puresu-san, Midori-san."

I stood up and gave Ayano a friendly hug, "Senpai! Thanks for coming over on such short notice!"

Horuda shunk back fearfully, "Umm…"

Aishi gave a polite bow, "Aishi Ayano. A pleasure."

I could tell Puresu was put off my senpai's nearly monotone voice, as I had when we had first met. Ayano had started to teach me how to be more observant in data gathering, and was training me in basic martial arts; I had reciprocated by teaching her how to act more naturally around other people. Both of us were inept works in progress…unfortunately. "This is my senpai! She's a very bright and talented girl who is sure to lend you a helping hand."

"Aishi-senpai. Y-you don't…need to help the likes of me."

I gently dropped off a green-colored mint chocolate mousse in front of my friend as she noted, "If it is important to Midori-san, then it matters to me. I will help out if I can."

"I am star-crossed, A-aishi-senpai. I have been condemned to a life of misery. It w-would be better if you did not become involved."

Ayano took a dainty bite of her dessert as she rested her chin on her free hand, "Let me be the judge of how bad a curse is, Puresu-san. My life has not been joyous up to this point."

I nodded fiercely, "Both Ayano-senpai and I are outcasts. She has trouble expressing herself…and I…kinda, sorta have the opposite problem…I guess?" Ayano took another bite, as I glowed within as I watched her enjoying the treat. I realized that despite her nearly monochrome life, I had discovered completely by accident that she had a fondness for anything chocolate-related.

She pressed on calmly "I have difficulties socializing with anyone. I also find it difficult to grasp empathy or everyday hobbies and sports that everyone around me takes such pleasure in. Until I met my persistent kouhai, I did not associate with my peers."

"And you know my problem, right? I talk too much, and I ask idiotic questions and bug the hell out of my teachers and my classmates! Until I met my senpai, I was shunned and found comfort only in my phone and family."

Horuda looked at Aishi and then at me with a troubled expression. "I'm…s-shy. I can't speak up for myself. I lost my parents at age three. My…f-f-foster mother only took me in because of the government subsidy, and is always away at work. Everyone thinks my bad luck will rub off on them and pick on me. I have…have nothing to live for."

I cried openly at the tragic tale. However, I could practically see the gears spinning in Ayano's head as she calculated this miserable girl's usefulness to her cause to find her beloved. Maybe it would be better if poor Horuda wasn't enmeshed in my senpai's dangerous quest, but I was honestly wondering if she would end up ending her life if she was left alone again.

Ayano completed her analysis, and firmly gave out her instructions, "You will be joining Midori-san and I in _Akademi_ high school this coming semester, Puresu-san."

It sounded like a polite request to untrained ears, but it really was marching orders, don't you think?

She dropped her mostly eaten bun in shock. "N-no Aishi-senpai! My f-foster mother would never pay the tuition!"

"My mother has an understanding with Headmaster Shuyona. Midori-san has informed me that your mental acuity is well above average based on your test scores, despite your crippling social anxieties. I believe I can arrange an academic scholarship for you on the condition you lend me your assistance from time to time."

The wide-eyed girl blubbered incoherently as if she had been drowning alone in the middle of the ocean, and suddenly a lifeboat had been dropped next to her! She sobbed pitifully, "W-w-why…w-why me?"

"I assist those who I deem useful to my goals." Her expression briefly looked troubled, "My apologies in advance. I will be taking advantage of you; as I have exploited Midori-san."

I went over and gently put my arm around Horuda, "Don't make it sound so menacing! We're just helping Ayano-senpai find her true love! It's not being used if you're a willing accomplice, right?"

"I a-accept your terms." Horuda shook her head, "N-none ever cared if I lived or d-died before." She cling to me tightly as her body convulsively heaved as she stammered, "T-th..t-thank…"

I waved Ayano over and she wore a slight frown as she hesitatingly joined the group hug. My sempai was still clumsy in her social graces, but by now I found her awkwardness downright endearing.

…

The next morning I brought two lunches to split with my new friend as I climbed up three flights of a dingy apartment block that had seen much better decades. The doorbell had been removed leaving a few loose wires hanging out; I knocked politely instead.

The door was wrenched open and a thin woman with angular cheekbones opened up and glared at me with simmering hostility behind her wire-rimmed glasses. "Oh. You're that moron Gurin-chan."

My smile faltered, but I had heard worse insults from my classmates before. "I sure am, Ms. Kouda! How did you know?"

She snorted as she buttoned up her jacket over her dress shirt and khaki pants. "Besides your hair and eye color, I knew your family from way back when. You're mother was just as much as a dumb airhead as you are when we were in school together!" She picked up her briefcase, "Butt out of our lives if you know what's good for you!" She shoved past me as she raced down the stairs to catch the bus.

I blinked as I watched her storm off from the cracked concrete railing.

"Gurin-s-sama. I'm so s-sorry. I was hiding in the kitchen. I should have defended you."

I gently gave Horuda-san a half hug and handed over her half of the lunch as well as her melon bread, "I've learned to tune out the jerks of this world." Suddenly the realization hit and I blurted out, "Oh no! I didn't mean to imply your mother was-"

She clenched her fists and growled, "Yes you did, and she is a bitch!"

I was taken by surprise how forcefully Horuda had spat that out, without her agonizing pauses or trademark stammer. "I'm sorry. I don't like to speak ill of others."

"B-but…you didn't like my foster mother…did you?" She looked up at me with a pleading look that I assumed meant that she valued my honesty.

"No. Ms. Kouda was rude and mean." I shook my head sadly, "My mom would never talk to you that way. She'd give you encouragement and affection, even when scolding you."

She looked satisfied at my reply and looked at her feet and mumbled, as we descended the cracked staircase.

"Hmm, what was that?"

She covered her face in embarrassment, "A m-moment of weakness…I spoke foolishly to myself."

I burst out laughing as we reached the street, "Oh I say dumb things all the time! Tell me! It can't hurt, can it?"

"I…I wish I had y-your mother too."

I felt the blood drain out of my face as the understanding of the sheer hopelessness of her life struck my gut like a harpoon. It took half of the walk to school to recover my bearings. I finally spoke up, "Umm…Horuda-san?'

"Yes?"

I gave her a reassuring nod, "I've decided. I'm certain my mom would love to be your honorary mother; she could also be your honorary aunt if you prefer that. She has a heart that is just built to love others."

She stopped dead and eventually squeaked out, "…Uhh….r-really?"

I gave her a wink, "Don't you believe me?"

She looked flustered, "No! I mean…I do…but why m-me?"

"Because after you went home she asked me to invite you over to my home above the bake shop anytime. Ayano-senpai was the only other person to get the invitation." I gave her a thumbs up, "Congratulations! How does it feel to be part of the extended Gurin family?"

She wiped at her eyes, "W-wonderful…" Then she turned as white as a sheet.

I turned around and my joyful mood was snuffed out. Standing by the school gates was a trim, athletic girl in her black school tracksuit. Her red hair was tied into twin sidetails, and her scornful crimson eyes scanned around waiting for her eternal victim.

Horuda-san whimpered and cowered behind me at the sight of her chief tormenter; the class representative Rio Yui!

Rio-san spied my unmistakable green hair, "Hey there Gurin-san! Why are you hiding the class footstool behind you?"

I glared back at her, "Because Horuda-san is my friend! Don't you think the way you treat her is horrible?"

"M-m-midori…"

Rio laughed, "W-w-what's the m-m-m-matter, Putrid-san? Cat gotcha t-t-tongue?"

I got right in her face and barked, "Stop it! You pick on her you pick on me!"

"Oh I'm quivering in my shoes! You're a dense, loud airhead that no one can stand! You think even if you stop me, the rest of the girls will stop picking on Putrid-san? She's a waste of space, your so-called friend!"

I was white hot with anger, "I'll stop you, Rio-san!"

She laughed so hard tears appeared at the corners of her eyes, "Hah! You and what army, Gurin-san?"

A pale hand belonging to Ayano-senpai tapped her on the shoulder, "This army, Rio-san."

"Ack!" She whirled around and stared at the first-year high school girl with a black ponytail and pitiless grey eyes. "Who the h-hell are you?"

"An oni, Rio-san. A demon from your nightmares." She took out her smartphone with the Yin-Yang symbol dangling from the strap and punched up a recorded video and angled it so only Rio could see it.

The class rep looked aghast at the short recording, "Where did you get that? What the fu-"

"Lay off…or else." Ayano looked at the redhead with quiet scorn who suddenly seemed to shivel up before my eyes.

Rio muttered under her breath looking utterly annihilated.

"What was that, Rio-san?"

She screamed out, "No one I know will ever trouble Gurin-san or Puresu-san again!"

My senpai made an eerie, mocking half smile, "Good girl." She walked past us and gave a curt nod, "Good morning Midori-san, Horuda-san."

"Good morning, Ayano-senpai!"

Horuda watched a completely shattered class rep race into the entryway and turned to watch Ayano depart for _Akedemi_. "Ummm…how did A-aishi-senpai d-do that?"

I sighed and shook my head, "Don't ask. Its better that way, don't you think?"


	4. Chapter 4-Training

**Chapter 4-Training**

A knock set to the beat of the old song _Shave and a Haircut_ roused me from slumber. Birds chirped outside my window as I sat up and yawned in the predawn light. On one side of my bed facing the bookcase Horuda-san stood up from her futon with a fearful expression, but I gave her a reassuring wave. I whined comically, "Hey dad, isn't it a little early for the corny knock?"

"Sorry sweetie, did I wake you up?" He poked his head around the door.

"Yeah. Horuda-san is awake too."

The dark-haired girl frantically bowed, "G-g-goood morning Mr. Gurin!"

My father pushed up his black-rimmed plastic glasses and chuckled, "Good morning Horuda-chan. You don't need to jump at every loud sound, you know?"

She looked at her feet, "M-my apologies…sir." It seemed that even after a week of staying at my home at my insistence, poor Horuda was still cringing at shadows. My parents had been more than happy to give her a refuge from her tragic life after I had spoken to them about her situation. She had daily expressed her awkward gratitude, even though I had insisted that everything would be cool. Just as I had predicted, my mother had taken upon herself to give her a cozy, inviting home space as long as she needed it. Sometimes, my mom was just a bit too good-hearted for her own good.

I pushed the gloomy subject to the back burner, "What's up, dad? Are we getting an early start on the baking?"

He sighed softly, "Unfortunately, not. Get dressed please, both of you. Ms. Kouda is here."

Horuda gripped my arm in terror, "Oh no! I l-left her voicemail messages every day as to where I was. She's here to t-t-take me back, isn't she?"

"Easy there, Horuda-chan. Nothing is settled yet. Mother is already speaking to her downstairs." He left my bedroom, "See you both in five."

We both threw on casual jeans and tops, and I lent her one of my hoodies as she still seemed to be shivering in the cool air. We both made our way down the switchback stairwell and into the still nearly dark bakeshop kitchen. A single bank of lights over the main prep table was lit, illuminating my mother on one side and Horuda's guardian on the other.

My mother stood up and gave me her customary good morning kiss on top of my head and another for my friend. I was getting a bit old for her affectionate gesture, but I still tolerated it as it made my mom happy. "Hey you sleepyheads, have a seat."

"Sure, mom. Wow, its kinda early isn't it?" I gave my friend a reassuring squeeze on her arm as she sat next to me, and looked ready to hide under the table.

Ms Kouda snorted in annoyance, as her glasses reflected off the fluorescent light. "Always with the stupid questions. I had at least hoped that you would raise your daughter with more sense than that, Gurin-san."

My mother gave a strained smile as my father sat on her other side, "It is in our blood to be inquisitive. So what do you want, Kouda-san?"

Both Horuda and I sucked in our breath as we waited for this unpleasant woman to demand her child back or threaten to call the authorities. We were justifiably shocked at her true concern.

She glanced impatiently at her watch, "What do you have to gain by giving this pathetic girl a futon and food?"

My mother slowly stood up and placed her hands on the table. I could count on my fingers the number of times I had seen my mother well and truly furious. But the glare in her green eyes kinda said it all, don't you think? Her voice was shockingly cold, "I see. Do you possibly think we want a cut of your subsidy?"

Ms. Kouda stood up and snapped, "Of course I do! You don't think you're getting away with your little con game, do you? Do you plan on that girl making up a story to publicly smear me?"

My father also stood up, looking quietly enraged as well, "No, she hasn't spoken a word against you. She is too damn terrified of you to even look at you funny." He draped his arm around my mother's shoulder, "'That girl', has a name. Horuda-chan has been working in our bakery every day to earn her keep, even though we said it wasn't necessary."

My mom looked of her ex-classmate with an indignant glare, "This is what we want from you…nothing! Simple enough, yes?"

"What? You can't be serious! I need every yen of that subsidy! I won't let you have that girl if it costs me my stipend!"

I balled up my fists, but I knew I was no badass like Ayano-senpai. I couldn't even bring myself to punch the witch, much less stab her.

My mother calmly sat down again, "Keep your money, and we'll keep Horuda-chan. I swear not to tell the government a thing, if you won't. We will be responsible for giving her food, shelter and clothes, all without even a single lousy coin from you." She managed a scornful smile, "Or is that too generous for the likes of you?"

Ms. Kouda stared at my parents with a mixture of spite, incomprehension and absolute exasperation. She turned on the child she had been entrusted with and snapped, "Girl! Where do you want to stay? With these nitwits, or me?"

Horuda flinched and was silent for several long moments.

"I have to go to work soon! Well? Which is it? Spit it out!"

She slowly raised her head and whispered, "H…Here, ma'am."

Ms. Kouda exploded as she snatched up her pocketbook, "Fine, stay with these morons for all I care! You've been nothing but a troublesome brat from day one! I hate your stuttering, your fake emo personality, and your idiotic whining!" She turned on her heel and stormed out.

My mother and I spoke as one, "What a bitch!"

My dad burst out laughing and he gave both my mother and I a jolly bearhug, "Heh! Like mother like daughter, no?"

I giggled too, "Yeah! You think?"

Surprisingly Horuda didn't seem to be the least fazed about her guardian's abuse. Maybe she had grown so used to it, that she had internalized it.

My mother sighed sharply, and then smiled over at our guest, "Horuda-chan~"

"Huh? Y-yes, Mrs. Gurin?"

My mother waved her over and she reluctantly joined the group hug, "I think we'll keep you dear."

Finally the shock wore off and Horuda started to cry uncontrollably as her gratitude gushed out, "I…uh…Mr. and Mrs. G-g-gurin! I'm s-so…happy! T-thank you!"

I winked to my new friend, "I warned you what my mom was capable of, didn't I?"

"I'm…sorry. I'm so…weak. I'm such a b-burden."

"Hush," My mother gave her a tight hug. "We'll clean out the upstairs storeroom and we'll set up your new bedroom in there."

My father huffed, "Let that greedy fool keep her precious money. We've got the real treasure right here, right?"

…

Later, after the Sunday morning rush in the shop, Horuda and I were dismissed from our duties and made our way over to Aishi-senpai's house. Her reaction to the news was predictable.

With a cold murderous glean in her eyes, my senpai gently placed her hands on Horuda's shoulders and sincerely inquired, "How would like Kouda Hikaru to die, Horuda-san?"

Our mutual friend quavered in her sneakers uncontrollably, too agog to speak.

I giggled nervously as I broke into a cold sweat, "Now, now Ayano-senpai, don't scare this poor girl to death! Nobody is shanking anyone! Right, senpai?"

"I've familiarized myself on her daily routines. I know she is involved in technical support for Mutsurobodu Gaming Industries. I think an unexpected power surge in the central server room on the fifth floor might do the trick."

Maybe...I think, maybe Ayano-senpai was angry?

She finally spoke, "P-please don't harm her, A-aishi-sempai."

Ayano released her grip and murmured thoughtfully, "How dull. I could have used a practice run before I am obligated to eliminate my rivals."

I patted my friend on the shoulder with deep relief, "You're such a nice girl, Horuda. Even after she treated you so shabbily, you still don't hate her."

She looked back at me with a fire in her eyes I hadn't ever seen before, "I-I despise her! If I hadn't had the courage…to end my own life, I would…have taken hers." She shook her head, "I'd love to see her dead in a p-pool of her own blood. But I don't want to get Midori-sama, Aishi-senpai, or your p-parents in trouble for…for my sake."

My smile died out as I thought, woah. Just woah.

Ayano broke out into an appreciative smile, "I see Gurin-san has an eye for talent. Well done." She grew serious again, "Let me know if you ever change your mind."

"O-okay, A-aishi-senpai."

By now the sweat had soaked right though the back of my shirt. Why was I in crazytown central all of a sudden? "Hahaha! Anyway, Ayano-senpai. We came here for our weekly training session. Horuda-san wants in as well."

The older girl looked at my shy friend with a clinical eye, "Is it for self defense against bullies like Rio-san?"

"That…too senpai; but I mostly w-want to help your quest. I owe you and M-midori-san everything."

"Understood. Shall we begin?"

Mrs. Aishi called out from the kitchen, "Hey girls! Lunch is ready! You can practice garroting in the basement after you eat!"

An hour later, Ayano and I were seated on her bed, thoroughly beat. Despite her mother's scary suggestion, we had actually spent our time sparring with wooden knives. Horuda and I had taken turns attempting to mock stab Ayano-senpai. Most of the time she had simply dodged the strikes; occasionally she mixed it up by disarming us with a kick to the arm, or placing us in a headlock and putting the knife to our own throats. Only once I broke through her defenses and nicked her neck. Although it would not have been fatal strike, she seemed a little put out by my fluke hit.

Her bedroom was modern and spotless. It featured a pinewood floor, tan walls with a built-in AC unit, light-blocking cellular shades, and an elaborate flatscreen television stand with hookups to a satellite dish, Blu-ray player and a Z-box 4 gaming console. Opposite the queen-sized bed and freestanding dresser was her computer and study desk. A full-sized corkboard covered an entire wall. There were about twenty headshot photographs adoring the wall including Horuda and me. That wasn't just a bit creepy, was it? Against a far corner was a stand containing a miniature shrine atop a stand that was completely empty. When I asked her about it, Ayano-senpai had said it was to collect 'gifts' from her beloved and to leave offerings to her family's demonic spirit. Then without further explanation, she had cut off a small lock of hair from both Horuda and I to place in the shrine. That wasn't like super-duper creepy was it?

I finished rubbing some salve on the red mark on her neck, and again apologized, "Senpai, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Do not be sorry. Your lucky blow has renewed my conviction that my athletic conditioning is far from complete. And you must make every effort to injure me when we spar. Otherwise this training is futile."

Seated at her computer desk, Horuda was busy researching covert surveillance methods on behalf of her benefactor. She turned half around and spoke contritely, "S-senpai, my apologies that I…I was not a worthy opponent."

"No need. I require both skilled and inept assailants to better hone my combat instincts. You served your purpose commendably."

"T-thanks, senpai."

I think everyone in the room knew that Horuda's ability to blend into the background and capture secret audio and video was more her speed, no? I smiled and took out a small makeup kit from my pocket. "Okay, Ayano-senpai, hold still." I started to apply a faint hint of rouge to her cheeks with a deft touch.

She frowned slightly, "What is the purpose of this facial decoration, Midori-san?"

"You were training me, now let me return the favor. You want to grab the attention of your future beloved, right?"

"Correct."

I blushed faintly as I realized that part of me wished my dear senpai would pretty herself up just for me. I beamed, "Then you need a carrot as well as the stick."

"I see." She stoically allowed me to put a natural tone peach lipstick, subtle eyeliner and soft hued makeup for the eyelids. I held up a hand mirror for her to see herself, and she inquired, "This appeals to boys?"

"Yeah, it will for sure! Remember this is only for dates and stuff. We can't wear it to school."

She bowed politely, "Most illuminating. Thank you, Midori-san."

Although she looked ravishing with makeup on, I reluctantly handed over a wipe to restore her face to its natural appearance. "You're welcome. Anyway, I brought you some research material. I've been thinking! If your love rivals can be captured by someone else then they will be taken out of the running with any blood spilled! Cool, huh?"

Interest radiated from her grey eyes, "What is this forbidden technique?"

"It's called matchmaking. Anyone that has a crush on your true love will probably be cool and pretty enough to have admirers of their own, right?"

Her enthusiasm flagged, "I prefer methods that permanently eliminate the competition."

I chuckled nervously, "Yeah, but there's no messy blood to mop up, or gross corpses to dispose of afterwards! Don't knock it until you try it."

"My mother has never emphasized this option." She mulled it over, "I suppose it will not hurt to have nonfatal methods of removing my rivals from the picture. The more I add to my skillset, the more success I will have at capturing my beloved's heart."

"Yeah! Put all your rivals in relationships with someone else, and then everyone's happy! That's a good thing, right?"

She fixed me with a flinty look. "I do not care if they are happy or unhappy, alive or deceased. All that matters is that my love belongs to me and me alone."

I sighed as I desperately wanted my best friend to not actually turn into an obsessive stalker and serial killer. I knew her well enough by now to know that she did have emotions; however she seemed to have no idea how to articulate how they influenced her. I also suspected that despite her flat denial of any degree of sentimentality she actually was a deeply considerate and caring person. Why else had she gone out her way for me and my new friend Horuda? Despite knowing that my best friend was actually a cursed yandere, her pain only pulled me closer and closer into her orbit.

"If that is your wish, then I will endeavor to try nonlethal elimination methods first, Midori-san."

Yay! "Oh thank you, semp-"

She coldly cut in, "If it fails, you know what comes next." She drew the wooden knife lightly across my throat as an emphatic illustration.

I got the picture!


	5. Chapter 5-Rehersal

**Chapter 4-Rehersal**

The months flew by. Between academics, my part-time job at the bakeshop, and serial killer training at Ayano-senpai's house, I was swamped! I still lost nearly every match with Ayano-senpai when we sparred with practice knives, swords, pipes, chairs, fake hypodermic needles, and martial arts. Poor Horuda fared even worse in combat. I guess Athletics isn't her strong suit? When I inquired how senpai was so good at Judo, she simply replied that she was in an after school martial arts club at _Akedemi_. I had also been training with her how to properly interact with people, use social media, and dress to her advantage. I had been gently tutoring her on how to set people up, as I didn't think red blood spattered on my body meshed with my green aesthetic! Ayano-senpai had progressed to the point that she could finally speak to her classmates in casual conversation without sounding like a killer robot. She had made a special effort to befriend a brash, pigtailed blond named Nanjimi. When I asked why she had started up a friendship with a blunt tsundere, senpai had mentioned that Nanjimi-senpai had shown her a photograph of her childhood friend, Yamada-senpai. This childhood best friend that was coming back home for his senior year had caught senpai's intense interest. Ayano had indicated to me that her blood burned every time Yamada's name was mentioned, and that she had likely found out her destined one! I had to admit although I was happy for her, I felt inwardly dejected in a way I couldn't put to words.

Finally! I _finally_ graduated in March with Horuda. Of course my family and the Aishi's were in attendance; her foster mother was absent (not that she would be missed). Horuda was now a permanent part of my family, with her own room next to mine. Both Ayano-senpai and were touched about six months after moving into my home when Horuda reflexively started to refer to me as her big sister. I had offered to switch rooms with her as her bedroom was much smaller and overlooked a blank brick wall of the building next door; she had steadfastly refused saying that her new room was better than she ever could have hoped for. She was still insistent that she worked in the bakery every chance she could. Not much about her gloomy demeanor had changed on the surface, but I could tell she was a lot happier to be away from that abusive shrew. Makes sense doesn't it?

Less than a week after graduation from _Miduru_ MS, the hammer blow came; a summons from the municipal authority of Buraza about Horuda's foster placement! That…couldn't be good, could it? The newest member of my family spent three days hiding in her room crying her eyes out over having to return to Ms. Kouda.

On the appointed day we all entered the towering lobby of the city hall with deep trepidation. My parents tried to make light of the situation, but I could tell they were troubled greatly at the prospect of how Horuda going back to her foster mother could destroy her heart and mind. My father was dressed in a slightly worn navy blue suit and green tie, my mother was wearing a lime green dress with a pastel green jacket, I was in a dark green knee-length skirt and bright green blouse, and a visibly distraught Horuda was dressed in a simple black skirt and steel grey button down shirt. We took the elevator to the fifth floor, found the Family Affairs office and were directed by a secretary to see the case manager in the beige-walled conference room. Inside the room were two people. We all expected the sight of Ms. Kouda already seated with a fearsome scowl; no one expected that the case worker would be a thin, tall man with pale skin, dark spiked hair, rectangular glasses and haunted light brown eyes. What…what the heck were the odds?

"Ah, the Gurin family. Come right in," Mr. Aishi spoke with a soft half-smile.

I blurted out and pointed with astonishment, "Y-you're Ayano-senpai's dad! What are you doing here?"

He nodded without a trace of humor, "Guilty as charged, Midori-chan. I'm here to do my job."

We all had a seat opposite Ms. Kouda, although a violently shivering Horuda practically collapsed in to the swivel chair.

At the end of the long table, he consulted a booted up laptop and took out a thick stack of forms with a deep sigh, "Gurin Arihiro, Gurin Mayumi, it is my understanding that you have been giving room and board to a certain Puresu Horuda in the _Green Acres_ bakeshop and residence for the past nine months in violation of her foster placement. Is that correct?"

My father cleared his throat and attempted a charming smile, "I assure you Aishi-san, that this is all a big misunderstanding! We are simply acting as temporary hosts along with vocational training. We have been properly compensated by Miss-"

He exhaled cigarette smoke as he cut my father's words into confetti, "Please do not perjure yourself, Mister Gurin. Your bank records show no matching deposits from such activity."

Ms. Kouda clenched the tabletop in silent fury, glaring daggers at my parents.

My mother gasped and squeezed my father's arm, "P-please don't take our Horuda-chan away! I'm begging you, Aishi-san!"

Horuda clung to my side and wept bitter tears as her bright dream was extinguished, "I-I'm…so…sorry M-midori-neesama."

He took another puff of his cigarette, "Her official assignment is with Kouda-san. Are you aware that your actions are illegal?"

My father nodded glumly as he squeezed Horuda's shoulder affectionately, "We-we just wanted to make our new daughter happy, Aishi-san. Nothing was stolen, and everyone was happier with this arrangement. Nothing evil or despicable happened! Can't you just look the other way? Please?"

Ayano's dad looked appraisingly at Horuda's foster mother, "Do you have anything to add, Ms. Kouda?"

She looked at us with venom, "I did them a favor at their insistence. These fools wanted to host the girl. They are entirely to blame for this fiasco!"

What a bitch!

"I believe I have a path forward." He took out three forms and set them on the table. "The first is the termination of Kouda Hikaru's status as guardian of Puresu Horuda."

The computer tech started to turn crimson but any icy look from Mr. Aishi stopped her cold.

"The second form is a new foster placement of one Puresu Horuda with the Gurin family, starting today."

My parents looked at the case manager with pale, astonished faces. I'm sure my face wore the same expression.

Horuda-chan blubbered incoherently.

"The third is a long term contract for the next four years whereas the _Green Acres Bakery_ is officially employing Kouda Hikaru as a freelance tech consultant for the business' internet, computer, and wi-fi services." He stubbed out his cigarette with a smooth motion, his face inscrutable. "The fact that the end date of this contract is on Puresu Horuda's eighteenth birthday, or that the monthly fee exactly equals the foster placement stipend is, of course, a complete coincidence."

Everybody simply gaped at Mr. Aishi. Why was he bailing everyone out?

He made a ghostly smile, "Is this arrangement amenable to all parties involved?"

After the shock wore off, my parents and Ms. Kouda dutifully filled out and stamped the forms silently. Mr. Aishi added the embossed municipal seal to the first two forms and marked the dispute case as closed on his computer. His final request was a bit odd, "Midori-chan and Horuda-chan, I wish to speak to you alone for a second. Everyone else is free to go."

Ms. Kouda shook her head in muddled exasperation but seemed mollified by her bribe. My parents beamed at their two daughters and my mother sappily cried as they exited the conference room.

I smiled with pathetic gratitude as I gave a grateful bow, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Mister Aishi!"

Horuda-chan bowed deeply as well, "T-thank…you. W-w-why us…sir?"

He looked between us with a pensive expressive, "I like to help facilitate the formation of happy bonds between parents and their children. This is why I took a pay cut to stay in the Family Affairs division for the past fifteen years." He looked out the window with a melancholy expression, "I failed my own daughter. I can't save her from her dark path."

My hand flew to my mouth in shock. I somehow knew that it took every bit of his will to admit his failure to us. I stammered foolishly, "M-mister Aishi, we haven't done anything really special, have we?"

He shook his head with quiet certainty, "No you have. Thank you for everything you have both done for my daughter." He gave us both a quietly pleading expression, "You are the only ones that can save my poor broken Yan-chan. Please help her find her true love without anyone dying or having their lives shattered. I will be cheering for you on the sidelines." He smiled sadly, "Good day, and good luck."

We left in numb shock. It wasn't until we reached the lobby and hugged as a official family that the dam broke and we all unashamedly cried together. Horuda was moved to tears, "Thanks…for everything, Midori-neesama, m-mother, and father!"

I was suddenly starving. "Hey let's all get some mint chocolate ice cream! Everyone knows green ice cream tastes the best!"

My mother tittered and patted both my head and my sister's with obvious affection.

I felt a small shiver as I swore I felt senpai's eyes on me. However, when I turned around, all I saw was a half empty street of strangers.

…

Early the next week, Ayano-senpai carried herself with quiet dignity as she led her acolytes to the imposing steel front gates of _Akedemi_ HS. It was so exciting to be here, even though the school year hadn't quite begun. Officially Horuda and I were attending the week long first-year academy which gave incoming students like us a chance to take introductory courses and try out a few of the school clubs. Horuda and I were both still in our now obsolete navy blue sailor shirts with white bows paired with matching skirts. Senpai was resplendent as always in her white top with a bright blue sailor collar and cuffs accented with white stripes and a neat red bow. She was also wearing a blue pleated skirt, black leggings and dark loafers. All around us the cherry trees lining the front walkways were a mere week or two away from blooming. I giggled and took as many pictures as I could with my new smartphone in a bright green protective case. My lucky Yin-Yang charm proudly dangled off its cell phone strap. Horuda bashfully wrung her hands together, but seemed happy enough to be with the two girls that had changed her life forever.

Ayano-senpai looked back at me with a slightly raised eyebrow, "So Midori-san, was my father helpful last Friday?"

Both Horuda and I stopped short with slack jaws. How on Earth did she know?

Ayano gave a hint of a smile as she looked at us with her piercing grey eyes, "I thought you would have learned by now not to underestimate me."

"I um…I don't. I know you're very persistent, dedicated, and insightful." I broke into a smile, "You're also very kind."

She looked mildly annoyed at my sincere compliment. "You are incorrect, as I will use any means at my disposal to get what I desire. I have selfishly used both of you without a care to your own feelings." She abruptly changed the subject, "I assume my father requested that you steer me down a different course than my mother followed."

Horuda bowed frantically, "You are everything to both Midori-neesama and I! W-we only want to help!"

I blushed a bit and nodded in firm agreement, "We have your back sempai."

"The first club I will introduce to you is the drama club. This is the chance we have been waiting for. You claim your matchmaking skills are a convenient alternate to removing romantic rivals from the picture. Let us see how well that works in practice. Nanjima-san claims that one of the drama club members has eyes for another. If you can pair those two club members, then I will employ your technique when Yamada-senpai arrives for the opening ceremony. If not-"

"I know!" I grinned as I felt a drop of sweat fall down my forehead, "Sure, sure. We've got this!"

We turned down the light grey hallways and soon reached a small auditorium where a few students were setting up a small stage. I quickly noticed that one of the boys operating a spotlight with short, purple hair was closely watching a cheerful pair of girls in tan middle school outfits chatting by the stage edge. I made a mental note to pay careful attention as who he was gazing at with such obvious admiration. I knew Ayano-senpai would leave it to Horuda and I to figure it out for ourselves to put our abilities through a dress rehearsal of sorts.

Both of the girls had long hair; but one had it in gently coiling violet sidetail loops, and the other had her teal hair in long sidetails. I was quietly astonished how physically developed they both were. How could girls my age get so…big?

The girl with the drill-shaped tails turned our way and gave a cheerful wave with a sparkle in her fusia eyes, "Hi there! I'm Haruka Kokona! Like you two, my friend and I are incoming first years. Welcome to _Akedemi_ High school!"

Ayano a perfunctory nod, "Haruka-san, this are my close associates Gurin Midori and her imouto Puresu Horuda."

Both Horuda and I bowed. I smiled, "It's a real honor to be here!"

"L-likewise…Haruka-s-san."

The other girl laughed merrily, "Kokona-chan, aren't these two so adorable?" Still with a smile she gave a short bow, with open trust apparent in her pale blue-green eyes, "I'm Miyu Saki, how do you do?"

Haruka-senpai smirked at her friend and gave us a mock whisper, "Saki-chan's joining the cooking club but she claims to be to helping out with the play today; but I'm sure she's just spying on the Drama club!"

"Ha. As if," Miyu-senpai cheerfully retorted. "We'll have you two cooking up all sorts of delicious treats this year! How about it, ladies?" She put a friendly arm around both me and my sister. I wasn't fazed by the overly friendly gesture, but Horurda recoiled nervously.

"Hey, Saki-chan. Try recruiting on your own club's time."

An imperious voice put a swift stop to the merriment. "If you're quite done with your frivolous chatter, we thespians have a spectacle of breathtaking splendor to dazzle our newest students with." A tall girl with a confident smirk strode across the stage as if she owned it. Maybe she did own it? Her purple hair was elaborately pinned in place in tightly bound sets of curls to either side of her head with red roses as decorations. I blinked in shock as I remembered my searing encounter with this girl the day I had first met my senpai. The head of the drama club was Sunobu Kizana; the ringleader of the girls that had heckled me when I found the dying bird!


	6. Chapter 6-Crimson Threads

**Chapter 6-Crimson Threads**

I gawked and felt intimated by Club leader Sunobu-senpai's haughty gaze; although it admittedly couldn't compare with the roller coaster ride of being best friends with Ayano-senpai. I stammered out, "H-hi, senpai, it is a pleasure. I'm Gurin, this is Puresu, and Aishi-senpai."

Horuda bowed deeply, "Greetings."

Ayano simply gave a thin-lipped smirk and a slight nod of the head as acknowledgement.

Sunobu tittered obnoxiously as if she was a fancy noblewoman, "Think nothing of it. You will all be in awe of my abilities presently." She strutted off to change into her costume, "Everyone, we start in 10! Be ready!"

"Yes ma'am," the theater club members chorused as one. I realized with a jolt that this Prima Donna had no idea who I was! She had entirely blanked out that searing memory of mocking me over the dying pigeon. Was it truly such an insignificant moment that she would have no memories of the encounter at all?

Haruka's phone vibrated and her face paled a bit when she saw the text message and she ran out wordlessly. Her teal-haired friend watched her depart with a look of concern. I gave Ayano and Horuda a quick glance and after senpai gave me a go-ahead nod I tailed the purple-haired girl to the entrance in front of the shoe lockers.

She faced away from me and stood rigidly with such a tense posture I almost feared her spine would snap from the strain. She angrily snapped, "What the hell? Y-you jerk! I told you not to call me during the school day! I can't have anyone knowing about this!" Her voice quavered uncontrollably, "I-I can't put myself through that again! N-never again! So stop calling me." Her voice wavered, "Please…"

I sucked in my breath as I had no idea Haruka was involved in something this shady. Then again I was training how to be a serial killer with senpai, so how could I be one to look down on her? I tried with all my effort to hold my tears in as I felt her pain.

She was oblivious to my presence as she curled up her free left hand into a fist as she crumpled inwardly, "W-what? How much? 50,000 yen? You can't be serious!" She hung her head in shame and gave up, "O-okay. When do you want to meet? Uh-huh. The usual place? I'll…be there." She sighed and hung up and walked past the doorway, not spying me hiding one aisle over. She muttered in a hopeless tone, "I'm…such a horrible girl."

My heart started to beat again as I waited a minute before hitting the bathroom for a good cry before attending the performance.

We got to work as we sat in the back row of the darkened small theater watching a production of Snow White. I had to admit Sunobu was effortlessly graceful in her role in the lead (as if she would lower herself to play a lesser role). However she threw herself into the character with gusto as I was amazed how she could effortlessly switch personas between the Queen Bee bitch that she was, and the role of a wide-eyed naive princess.

Ayano didn't mince words as she passed a sheet of paper between us that stated, "What did you find out?"

Horuda added in her chicken-scratch scrawl, "The boy running the spotlight is named Soma-san. He has an overseas accent and seemed much happier when Haruka-san was in the room. He keeps sneaking glances at her, and was saying complimentary things about her to fellow male drama club members. His fellow club members also teased him about a love of a stray cat wandering the Akedemi grounds by meowing at him."

I grimly added, "Haruka-san is being paid 50,000 yen by someone outside the school for tawdry favors. She is desperate to keep her activities a secret. She must owe a huge debt to someone."

Ayano seemed satisfied and indicated for Horuda to surreptitiously tail Soma-san while I would team up with her. Halfway through the performance, Ayano got up for presumably a quick trip to the bathroom...I guess? After the show we visited the Photography club to see a slideshow of some of their pictures of people, cityscapes and nature. Some of the shots were beautiful, some were ugly, and some were a bit on the bizarre side. Sometimes art is so hard to understand, right?

During the lunch break we ate our bread rolls up on the vast expanse of the grey-tiled roof ringed with a steel protective railing all around. Why she chose to eat next to the giant AC compressor next to the stairwell was a bit hard for me to fathom. Suddenly the roof door on the other side banged open as Haruka raced around to the hidden spot with panic in her pretty eyes. Had she really run halfway across the school and up three flights of stairs? She panted out of breath as she begged, "I got your message in my shoe locker! Why are you doing this, Aishi-senpai?"

Ayano calmly munched on a Green Acres melon bread roll, "I have my reasons, Haruka-san."

"How did you ever uncover my horrible secret? Nobody knows what I've been up to! No one! Please don't tell Saki-chan or my dad! Please!"

"I promise that I won't tell anyone. Sit."

The buxom first year weakly sank to her knees with tears streaking down her cheeks, "S-senpai, I can't possibly take your money!"

Huh?

"It was not a gift. It was a trade. Text your acquaintance back and cancel your rendezvous." She took a swig of her canned tea and coldly commanded with a flinty expression, "Do it now."

"O-of course!" She took out her phone and sent a quick message with badly shaking hands. "Now, w-what do you want from me?"

"Information. Tell me about yourself. Include academics, hobbies and activities. What you like, dislike and aspire to be. Be specific and detailed."

She blinked in disbelief at my senpai's bizarre request, "Just that? W-why?"

Ayano actually managed a tiny wisp of a smile, "It is better not to ask. Suffice to say we will both benefit."

She wiped at her eyes and sighed in relief that we weren't about to rat her out, "Okay. Thanks so much Aishi-senpai and Gurin-san! I will have it to you in an hour!"

We all stood up as Ayano gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Thank you for your cooperation."

I beamed silently as I realized that senpai was getting much better at personal interactions. Her hard work and training was paying off!

"Thanks so much, senpai! You're an angel!" Haruka gave Ayano a crushing hug and raced off.

I burst into merry giggles at the sight.

My best friend softly groused, "Why do people have this annoying compulsion for physical contact, Midori-san?"

…

That night in my bedroom Ayano, Horuda and I were all seated on my bed in our PJs reviewing our intel. I started off my teasing senpai lightly, "Angel-senpai, I managed to take a snapshot of a stray kitten hanging around the grounds by feeding him some milk from a vending machine. I guessing the black and white cat was the one Horuda-chan overheard from Soma-san?"

Ayono's expression flickered but she ignored my playful reference to the compliment paid to her by Haruka-san. "Well done. I think we can convince Soma-san to play along. All that needs to be done is see that kitten adopted and informing him."

That gave me an idea! "Hey, senpai! Why don't you adopt her? She's super friendly and cute!"

I unexpectedly saw an incredibly conflicted expression in Ayano's grey eyes. Was I seeing shame and regret in her face? She looked down and softly spoke, "No. The feline would be better relocated here, Midori-san. I can never be trusted to care for a pet. Ever."

I had hit a nerve, so I held up my hands defensively, "Sure! Sure! I had a dog named Viridian growing up, and I still miss him when he got sick two years ago. I wouldn't mind a cat in my home."

"That will suffice." She glanced at me, "What do you see in the Haruka dossier that we can exploit for matchmaking, Midori-san?"

"Hmm. She likes drill-style sidetails, theater, fashion, cooking, supportive friends, intelligence, money, her dad, and nice boys with romantic streaks. She hates science and math, the occult, exams, bullying, people lusting after her developed body, and heartless people." I sighed softly, "She misses her late mom terribly, and her dad is indebted to a Ronshaku Loans Inc., apparently for tuition expenses. I guess that's why she is doing the…the compensated dating thing." I shivered as I couldn't imagine subjecting myself to that humiliation. How would I feel if I lost my lovable mother?

Ayano shook her head lightly with an expression of mild distaste, "Stop crying Midori. You too Horuda."

My imouto vigorously nodded as she dabbed at her cheeks, "I-I'll try, senpai."

Senpai continued, "Horuda-san, what did you turn up on the school grounds for a secluded spot to orchestrate the date?"

"Location one: the rooftop."

"Too cold and sterile. What else?"

She stammered, as she was put on the spot, "Uhhh…Location two: The l-legendary Cherry tree used for confessions behind the school?"

Ayano shook her head firmly, "Too obvious. We do not wish to tip Soma-san's hand."

"Um…Locations three: there are t-three fountains…on the school grounds; one in the central courtyard, and two off each front corner of the building."

"That. Hmm. That sounds ideal. The central fountain isn't secluded enough. The front fountain on the left is too exposed. The one on the right is next to a hedge maze. It can provide concealment. Do you have the transmitter and headset you ordered online, Horuda-san?"

"Y-yes. Are you going to…operate it, senpai?"

She gave me an evil smirk, "No, I think this is Midori-san's calling."

I sputtered in a panic, "M-me, senpai? I can't do it!"

"It is you or your precious Matchmaking plan goes in the incinerator." She looked at me with a cool expression, "Is that what you want?"

I groaned as my heart pounded with anxiety. She was blackmailing me! "Nonono! Ugh! Okaaaay. I'll…do my best!"

"Good girl." She stretched out her arms with a satisfied air. "I must admit this game of manipulating the crimson threads of fate is strangely involving."

Horuda managed a teary smile, "P-people are lonely, Ayano-senpai. They want someone…to care…for them. To…s-support each other." She bowed gratefully, "I will…never forget neesama's or your kindness to me." She gently clung to Ayano as she sobbed, "I was maybe a w-week…or a month away from k-k-killing myself. You b-both saved me; and I k-know I can never repay you."

Ayano sighed in mild exasperation, but slowly hugged my sister back. "I'm just using you and Midori-san. I am an evil, selfish, sociopath demon." She looked at me with a fixed gaze, "I can never be an angel."

"Oh but you totally are, senpai! You're a kind compassionate girl who is fighting her family curse with every bit of her will! I seriously admire you as you're the bravest person I know, you know?"

As I expected, she ignored my earnest appeals to her inner humanity that I _knew_ she possessed, "I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning. We will execute _Operation Eros_ after mock classes tomorrow."

I cheerfully nodded as I turned off the overhead lights, "Good night, senpai."

"G-good night, senpai," Horuda added as she waved me over to her bedroom next door. We soon flopped on her twin bed. "H-here is the headset, neesama."

I grinned and patted her head. "Thanks sis." I donned the headset as she put in the receiver earpiece. I sang from a childhood song from _Sesame Street_ , "G is for green and its good enough for me~" I giggled, "Did you hear that?"

"I did. T-thanks."

I handed over a green translucent butterfly-shaped hairclip that would corral her ponytail and uncover both of her eyes, "Here. It's a present for you getting into Akademi HS."

She gasped and turned it over in her hands and admired it. She put it on her nightstand and gave me a warm hug, "T-thanks…for everything. I owe you."

"Naw. We're cool. What are sisters for?"

She looked troubled, "Neesama, what are you going to do about Ayano-senpai?"

"Support her with all my spirit! What else?"

Her grey-brown eyes regarded me with that familiar look of deep worry, "No. I…er…I mean what about y-your f-feelings for her?"

"I love her to pieces, as do you! She's a great friend!"

"I…uhhh…never mind." She gave up and turned over.

I poked her playfully, "Don't sulk please. What do you think I want to be her girlfriend?"

She was silent for a long time, and just as gave her a gentle pat on her head and say goodnight, she spoke up again with unusual passion, "Neesama, you want to be her love! I've known it for months now."

I was completely blindsided! I had felt odd feeling about senpai from that first moment that we had met, and I had assumed that all my actions to help her were because I had finally found a friend that I couldn't bear to lose. However what Horuda was saying that I was smitten with her! Was I? "Oh crap! Was I that obvious?"

She turned back at me and nodded with a sad smile, "You are…bad at hiding your intentions and f-feelings, neesama. I think it is…precious. You l-love her and I think she might love you b-back if she could understand her own feelings."

"Uh…." I was at a complete loss now. "I…I don't think I should tell her. We have to help out out with Yamada-senpai. I mustn't be selfish! Please keep this a secret."

"Of course I w-will."

"Goodnight."

"See you…in the morning."

I walked back to my dark room and lay in the dark next to my…beloved. Crap! What was I going to _do_?


	7. Chapter 7-Drama

**Chapter 7-Drama**

At 5 AM the next morning as they got the baking ovens fired up I got permission from my folks to corral the kitten. My father was initially reluctant, but my mom expressed her happiness at welcoming another pet into our home, as they had done when I was an infant with my beloved childhood mutt Viridian. Maybe between the kitty, Ayano-senpai, and Horuda, my family had a weakness for strays in general?

My sister and I quickly found the stray patrolling the grounds of _Akedemi_ HS and captured her. She a delightfully friendly cat with brilliant green eyes and a tuxedo mask face of dark fur atop the forehead, back, and tail; white fur elsewhere. I brought her home in Viridian's old pet carrier, and soon both of my parents oohed and aahed at the new guest. I made sure to take cell phone pics of my mom snuggling the cat as she playfully batted at her nose. I knew Soma-senpai would be delighted by this outcome when I showed him the pictures; hopefully enough to get him on board.

He wasn't difficult to find. We found that the two purple-haired male members of the theater club were busy clearing the room of folding chairs and taking the stage apart into stacking pallet-shaped units. I'm guessing that manual labor was beneath the likes of Club Manager Sunobu?

Soma-senpai spoke up, "Yamazaki-senpai! These folding chairs go in the Northeast storage closet, right?"

The Assistant club leader spoke with a theatrical flair as he flicked his curly ponytail, "Why yes, dear knave! Those portable contraptions should be secured in the nearest storage chamber!"

Say what?

I quickly tailed Soma pushing a wheeled cart with stacked chairs down the hallway, and waited for him to come back out of the closet. He blinked in surprise as he nearly ran me over. "Oh! I'm sorry there miss! Are you okay?"

I beamed, "Yeah, I'm fine, senpai! I'm Gurin Midori. Say do you have a moment?"

He looked a uneasy as he spoke in an unmistakably foreign accent, "Well…I have a lot of work to still do for the club."

I winked and started to turn away, "Well I guess you don't want to hear about Haruka-san then. Later, Soma-senpai!"

"Bloody hell! W-wait a second!"

A few minutes later we were seated on the roof before the demos for the cooking club and gardening club. By this point, Ayano-senpai had joined us and was silently observing my performance. I attempted a confident smile, "Okay, Soma-senpai, here's the deal. You like Haruka-san, right?"

His pale violet eyes grew very wide as his face flushed in deep embarrassment. After rubbing the back of his head he sighed and nodded. "Yeah. We went to _Chukan_ MS together, although I was always a grade ahead of her. We met on the first day of classes in her first year, and I gave her a tour. I think I must have fallen for her as soon as she reacted to me pointing out my all too obvious name to her."

I brushed back my green locks, as I fidgeted as I felt Ayano's expressionless gaze on me. "Yeah. Everybody in town knows the famous _Soma_ Department store chain. It imports the finest European fashions, right?"

He sighed in mild exasperation, "Right. My businessman father was born in Yokohama, but my mother is a fashion designer from Walton-on-Thames, just west of London, England. I spent my entire elementary school years in the UK, which is where I picked up the accent." He brooded inwardly, "I never fit in. I was seen as an exotic foreigner but not in insider in England. It was no better at _Chukan_ , as my British mannerisms and thick accent set me apart. People kept trying to befriend me because of my money or my family connections…even one of my teachers."

I gave him a gentle smile to encourage him. "Let me guess. Haruka-san wasn't like that, was she?"

His face burst out into a glowing smile, "Yeah. She told me that she could care less who my family was, but just that I was a good person. She…she was the very first person I met that didn't judge me as a Soma; I was just Riku to her. I knew then that I wished to be at her side."

I gushed, "Awwww! You two sound made for each other! Why didn't you confess before?"

His shoulders slumped, "Because things would just go pear shaped if I just spit out my feelings. I didn't want to spoil our friendship."

I exchanged glances with my senpai before I proceeded, "Soma-senpai, know that Ayano-senpai, my sister and I are here to help you. We can be your very own cupids! Isn't that great?"

His eyes widened in alarm, "A-absolutely not! I don't have the courage. It's…okay if I watch over her as a friend."

"Situations change," Ayano quietly interjected. "Midori-san?"

"R-right!" I took out my phone and booted up the image of my mom with my family's new pet cat on the display, "I overheard your drama club friends talking about the stray cat prowling the _Akedemi_ grounds. My family just adopted her."

He blinked in disbelief, "Wow! Seriously? Thank you so much Gurin-san! I was worried about the little cutie! I owe you one!"

"We named her Emeralda," I nervously continued as I pocketed my phone. "Please let us help you. We have a lot of inside information on Haruka-senpai. If we work as a team, I am confident you can win her heart."

He read over the 'cheat sheet' with an uneasy expression, although he looked resigned to accept our aid. "This feels wrong somehow. It isn't fair to seduce her with all this-" He stopped dead as he saw the entry on the second page. My face displayed pure horror as I realized that he wasn't supposed to see that information! That was the intel on her father's debts and her degrading efforts to pay off the crippling interest. I was totally screwed, wasn't I?"

He burst out in helpless fury, "Kokona-san! You idiot! Why didn't you just tell me?" He crumpled up the sheet and flung it to the rooftop. "I would have helped you! You…fool." He broke into sobs as he failed to keep up a brave front.

Awkward couldn't begin to describe the scene. I quickly reached out and lent him a green handkerchief; which he took and wiped his eyes and nose with it.

Finally he calmed down and looked at the two of us with a determined expression. "What's your plan? I'm in!"

…

Later that morning, Horuda and I were in the cooking clubroom being coached by Miyu-san. Other new students were working in pairs with the other four members present. Ayano-senpai wasn't with us as she had responsibilities to set up the Martial arts demo for the next day.

Miyu beamed as she put trays of cupcakes into the oven and set the timer. "Okay ladies. Give that about 15 minutes to bake before we check the batter. Let's get started on mixing the strawberry icing."

The odor was already making me drool, even though my family owned a bake shop. "It smells yummy, Miyu-san!"

Horuda gave a half smile, "You're very talented."

Miyu laughed merrily, "Oh, no biggie! Cooking and friendship are my passions! Feel free to stop by our club again during orientation week."

"I'll try to stop by if I'm not too busy."

The sweet girl started to dice strawberries as she commented, "So, how is your matchmaking going with Kokona?"

I dropped my mixing bowl upside down onto my foot in shock. How did she _know_?

My sister gasped softly in astonishment.

Saki let out a good-natured giggle as she calmly picked up the bowl and started to clean the floor and wipe icing off my school shoes, "I just told you friendships was one of my passions, didn't I?"

For once I was at a loss of what to say.

She stood up, put the dirty bowl in a sink and calmly handed me a clean one from one of the cabinets after scrupulously washing her hands. "Okay follow the icing directions again and start over."

I sputtered, "H-how-?"

"She's my best friend, remember? Kokona has had it rough since her mom died of cancer last year. Her father went to pieces. I was getting worried for her, but she called me last night and spoke of a pair of angels that gave her a hand when she was ready to give up on herself." She gave me a wink, "She described them as a second year girl with black hair in a ponytail with eerie grey eyes, and a cute motormouthed first year girl with green hair and eyes. Sound familiar?"

I flushed as I sheepishly inquired, "Did she mention matchmaking too?"

"No, not as such. But I know she has admired Riku-senpai from way back when." Her teal eyes sparkled mischievously, "You've met him too. He was the purple-haired boy in the drama club who went up with you and Aishi-senpai to the roof."

I weakly laughed, "Uhh…maybe?"

"Don't sweat it. I'll support you 100%. I've been convinced since we attended _Chukan_ MS together that they were a good match. Unfortunately, poor Kokona doesn't think that she's good enough for him, and gave my advice the brush off. I guess you two are more persuasive that I am."

I exhaled and dutifully started to stir the icing ingredients again, "Thank Aishi-senpai, and not me. She's the driving force to make this happen."

"Good, good!"

The cupcakes were delicious, by the way.

…

An hour later, my anxiety skyrocketed as I stood behind a majestic maple tree just to the East of a softly burbling octagonal fountain. It was next to the Southeast corner of the massive building; right next to the towering dark green box hedge maze. Ayano had just texted me that she had set up the rendezvous on Haruka's end.

Soma had just arrived and picked up the earpiece transceiver. He had an intense and odd expression that I still couldn't quite decipher. I tried to keep my voice steady. "Don't worry about a thing! I can feed coaching lines whenever you start to falter; so just act naturally. She likes you a lot already, so I'm sure you can win her love."

He nodded decisively, "Thank you, Gurin-san. I will never forget what you did for Kokona-san. However, it's all up to me now." He bowed and walked around to the fountain and sat down facing the tree-lined entry path to the front entrance.

Soon enough Kokona ran around the corner and dashed over to the fountain, and looked only mildly surprised and amused to see her old friend waiting for her. "Oh! Hey Riku-kun! What's with all the cloak and dagger stuff? Writing a skit for the Drama club?"

I couldn't see his expression but he motioned for her to sit by his side.

"I prompted him through the headset, "Give her the rose on your lapel."

He spoke softly, "Kokona-san, this for you. A beautiful girl like you deserves it."

"Aww! How sweet! Thanks a ton. I never told you I loved flowers, did I?"

"I…figured it out. Anyway, we've known each other for a long time now."

Haruka blushed a bit and smiled. "Yeah."

"Compliment her hair," I whispered.

His smile became wider, "I've always wondered something. Why does a pretty girl like you with cute drill-tails not have a boyfriend?"

I clenched my fist, as I felt he was overdoing it, "Senpai, dial it back!."

She looked a bit surprised at his compliment, "I always thought you liked Saki-chan's hairstyle more."

Soma shook his head with that intense smile that bothered me.

A flustered girl continued, "There are umm…two reasons for not dating I guess. One, ever since I hit puberty, I've had boys hit on me, and it grossed me out. Its not my fault my body turned out like this."

I saw an opening, "Condemn the leering schoolboys, Soma-san."

"That's unacceptable! The next time that happens, let me know! I'll make sure it doesn't happen again!"

She looked guilty and conflicted, "I-I'm not worth it. Still...thanks." She hung her head and averted her gaze, "The second reason is I had a crush once but he didn't think of me in that way. It was a one-sided love."

"Tell her she is worth more that she thinks," I added.

Soma wrinkled up his nose, "That boy you crushed on is a moron not to notice how amazing you are!" He smiled gently, "Kokona-san, look at me."

She looked up and wiped at her eyes with a face that radiated gratitude.

"I've always been more interested in your heart and mind than your surface attributes, Kokona-san. You treated me as an ordinary boy instead of a damn trust fund baby." His face softened, "That's always been my most treasured memory. I like Saki-san a lot, but she is just a good friend. There is only girl that I love and she is right in front of me!"

I started to panic, "Soma! That's too much!"

Haruka started to turn pale and her voice squeaked out, "M-m-me?"

"From the first moment you called me Riku instead of Soma, I was entranced. You are an awesome, sweet, kind girl who has been an idiot not to turn to her friends! Why did you have to suffer in silence?"

"Soma-senpai," I pleaded. Everything was going to hell! I was screwing up royally and Ayano was going to end up as a serial killer!

He took out the earpiece and put it on the water fountain ledge as his shoulders quivered, "I-I know all about your father's debts and your lengths to help him. I know about the dossier your new friends had you write up. They gave it to me so they could coach me into wooing you."

Kokona was now openly crying with a face of pure shame, "R-riku-kun…I'm s-so sorry…"

He gave her a tight hug, as a tear streaked down his own cheek, "I love you Kokona. I always have." He pulled back slightly and touched his forehead to hers, "I won't buy or steal your love under false pretenses. Just before we met today I wired Ronshaku loans the full amount of your father's debt, plus interest. You're free now."

She looked completely stunned, "W-why?"

He wiped her face tenderly with his monogrammed handkerchief, "Because I'm filthy rich, and for the first bloody day in my life I'm actually grateful for that fact! Please don't tell me that you love me out of obligation. Don't you dare trade one debt for another." He gave her a kiss on her hand, as a gentleman would do with a lady before standing up. "Find a nice boy who isn't willing to manipulate your feelings instead of a louse like me." He bowed and turned to go.

What had I done? I blubbered inelegantly as both I felt their pain and my anguish at seeing my only way to save Ayano from her doom went up in flames.

"Wait, Riku-kun!" She clung to his back and sobbed, "T-thanks for bailing out my father. I was doing such _horrible_ things to help him. I love you with all my heart, and always have, from when we first met. I know I'll never be worthy of you, but my feelings had nothing to do with what you did. Aishi-senpai, Gurin-san and Puresu-san are true angels, and only wanted to help."

Soma looked genuinely shocked as he back to face her, "But Kokona-san, how do you know what you feel is't fak-mhhhph!"

She locked lips with him as she enfolded her arms around his shoulders! After a breathless kiss, she pulled away with a furious blush, "Was that fake, Riku-kun?"

It didn't look faked to me.

"I-I Bloody hell!" He turned crimson and kissed her back passionately as he stoked her hair. The couple embraced tenderly as I started to bawl behind the tree. Unfortunately they both noticed me and broke into embarrassed chuckles. I yelped as Kokona gave me a crushing hug!


	8. Chapter 8-Connections

**Chapter 8-Connections**

I stumbled back into the school after Haruka's crushing hug and Soma's effusive gratitude. He had just given me an unlabelled business card with just a number and e-mail on it and told me to use it anytime if I was in a pinch. I wandered into the bathroom and was soon washing my face and staring at my reflection with disbelieving green eyes as the realization slowly sunk in.

I had freaking done it! How? I cheered loudly, "Woo-hoo! Yeeeessss!" The sound of water flushing behind me instantly made me shut up in embarrassment.

Ayano-sempai came out of the stall behind me and calmly washed her hands at the next sink over, "That was an acceptable performance just now, Midori-san."

"R-really? Thanks so much senpai!" I grinned and quickly realized that she had been watching the whole spectacle unfold from afar.

She dried her hands and looked at me with an appraising expression, "I will fulfill my end of the bargain. I will attempt to use your technique to eliminate my rivals and capture Yamada-senpai's heart." She looked into my eyes as our expressions met in the mirror, "Midori-san, I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"For holding out on you. My mother informed me that she was against my modified strategy for stealing my destined one's heart. She was irate."

I blinked as I saw the conflict in her gorgeous charcoal grey eyes. I tentatively inquired, "O-oh? She didn't like the matchmaking?"

"No." She paused for long moments and shook her head, "Everything." Her hands clenched the sink, "She reprimanded me when I showed her the first Valentine's gift from you over a year ago. Mother said that recruiting allies in my love quest violated the ironclad family traditions. Every Aishi girl is supposed to claim her beloved using every heartless trick in the book…alone. The women of our bloodline are to care only about securing our soulmates. Whether anyone around us thrives or perishes, it should not matter."

My eyes widened as I stammered, "Y-you m-mean me? She didn't want me in your life?"

"Correct. She does not dislike you on principle; but she sees you as an unnecessary distraction to my mission in life. She ordered me to cut ties with you."

I was such an idiot wasn't I? "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't m-mean to cause family strife!" I felt tears well up as I stifled my pathetic sobbing, "You want to end our f-friendship? I-if you do I under-"

She cut me off with a forceful, "Stop."

I fell silent and jumped as I felt her cold hand take mine. What was she doing?

I closed my eyes tightly as I shivered, "Ayano-senpai, I never meant to cause you pain. I don't want you to get you into any trouble with your mother. I know you love your family."

I was stunned as I felt her chilling embrace from behind, as electric shocks rushed down my spine as I felt her breath on my neck! "Eeep! S-s-sempai?"

"Your warmth is…soothing." Her arms were draped around my shoulders and I felt her lean her cheek against the back of my head as I quivered with a mixture of ecstasy and utter confusion, "I do not understand this. My mother has never been wrong before. I was destined to operate by myself and destroy my foes to capture Yamada-senpai's heart; just as my mother and grandmother before me claimed their soulmates." She exhaled softly as if she was merely slightly annoyed by a run in her stocking, "I told her that I did not care what she thought, and that I would associate with you as I pleased. I cannot define…what I feel. It is a strange sense of tranquility when you are close." She almost reluctantly released me.

"Thanks senpai!" I blushed deeply as I wiped at my tears in earnest gratitude; I simply had never had such a wonderful hug from Ayano before. Was I just a stepping stone to her goal; to be used and thoughtlessly tossed away? On the other hand, maybe she was she really capable of caring for me? I bowed in shame, "I'm sorry that I'm such a crybaby."

"It is part of who you are. Do not change yourself for my sake." She opened the door and looked back at me, "Were you adverse to that contact?"

Was she flipping kidding me? "O-of course not! I really l-liked it!"

"Then I apologize in advance," she bowed slightly. "You will submit to further embraces at the times of my choosing." She exited and let to door shut behind her, as my mouth hung limply open. Had my crush just ordered me to cuddle with her again? I couldn't believe it!

…

After pinching myself that that interaction had actually happened, I met up with Horuda at the West entrance leading out into the immaculate garden full of shrubs and flowers in full bloom. I must admit her butterfly hairclip made her look very cute! My sister looked perplexed as she waved me into an inconspicuous corridor corner. "N-neesama, the day I scouted out the fountains, I found this…hanging in the branches of a tree just outside the school wall. I made sure it was laundered before b-bringing it to school. Do you know who it might belong to?"

I peeked into her satchel and blinked in surprise. Inside was a girl's brassiere with a very familiar blue-green hue. I would have chalked the unique color up to coincidence, but it was clearly designed for a more 'top-heavy' girl than I or Horuda-chan! I smiled, "I think I know exactly who it belongs to. Let's return it to her." Horuda dutifully fell into line behind me as we walked to the back wing of the school. I whistled a tune from the Anime _Higurashi_ , and after a long pause Horuda softly interrupted me.

"D-did something good happen? You seem…happy."

I flinched and my cheeks reddened, "Ayano-senpai just snuggled me."

Her voice cracked with shock, "She did? R-really?"

I frantically blurted out, "It…doesn't mean she likes me romantically or anything! Remember Yamada-senpai is her fated one not me!"

"That's…too b-bad. I'm sorry, Midori-neesama."

I gave her a reassuring nod as I slid open the cooking club door, only to get tackled-hugged by Miyu-san!

She gushed unashamed as she nearly bowled me over, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You rock Gurin-san!"

I squirmed under her ironclad grip as Horuda broke into a tiny smile at the sight. I groaned, "M-miyu-san! What did I do?"

She released me and wiped at her eyes, "What a silly question! You did it! You brought Kokona-chan and Riku-kun together! I have never seen her this happy ever since before she lost her mom!"

After I regained my breath I gave a dismissive wave, "Nah! I didn't do much all. Ayano-senpai did most of the work."

My sister spoke in a whisper, "B-but the matchmaking…was your idea Midori-neesama."

I was a little embarrassed and annoyed that Horuda was interrupting my fangirling over Ayano, so I hissed, "It doesn't matter, sis! Senpai was the key to this feat."

Miyu-san broke into loud giggles as she partly covered her mouth. Both Horuda and I awkwardly watched her laugh for over a minute. She finally calmed down and patted us both on the shoulder, "You truly are sisters. Its beyond adorable you know." She flashed a broad grin, "Let's all be friends this year; Aishi-senpai, Kokona-chan, me and you two!"

I was hesitant, as I was uncertain that I wanted us to be that noticeable; it would be better if we could operate anonymously. "Well…um…I can't speak for Ayano-senpai. Thanks for the offer though."

Horuda rummaged in her bag and fished out the brassiere, "Ummm, Miyu-san, is this-?"

"My bra! How the hell did you ever find it?" She gave my poor sister a tight hug, "Thank you so much! I owe you!"

Horuda immediately had a full-blown anxiety attack, "Ack! L-let m-me go...p-p-please!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" She released Horuda and bowed apologetically, "Well, I'm sure you'd rather I skip the details how this ended up over the school wall. You really don't want to know, trust me." She flushed in shame, "Anyway, give me your phone numbers, and we'll all have a girl's night out soon."

Both my sister and I complied using the infrared link between our phones and soon we had both Haruka and Miyu's contact information. We bowed in unison and Miyu gave a cheerful wave as she reentered the club.

I looked at Horuda's muddled expression, "Hey Horuda-chan, are you okay? I hope that hug wasn't too traumatic."

"I'll b-be fine." She shook her head in wonder, "Miyu-san was…very s-soft."

"Yeah, she was." I tittered, "Still give me senpai's hugs any day."

…

A few minutes later, the gardening club leader, Engeika Uekiya beamed at the incoming first years. She was wearing the same blue and white uniform as Ayano-senpai, except that she wore a red club leader armband with a black flower graphic. She had long brown hair and kindly honey brown eyes with an orange flower tucked in her hair. She gave a short speech as she gave us a tour of the greenhouse, gardening shed and gorgeous topiary and flowerbeds. Afterwards she finished by noting, "All of us in the gardening club love the soil, the sunshine and gentle rain that makes the flowers, trees and shrubs blossom and thrive. If you believe that too, please see me after the opening ceremony and you can pour your love into making this campus beautiful." She gave a short bow and smiled with a friendly wave before going back to work.

As the students dispersed, I admired the flowerbed full of violet pansies. My sister tugged on my sleeve urgently and whispered, "Neesama, someone has been watching us t-this whole time."

I nodded and faintly saw a figure most hidden behind a helical topiary, peeking through the branches at us. I spun around and pointed, "Hey! Whacha doing?"

"Aaah!" A boy tumbled to the ground and stared at us with a flustered expression. He had unruly brown hair and his attire consisted of black slacks, white school shoes, white shirt and navy tie. He looked up at us from his undignified tumble, "Er…Gurin-san, Puresu-san…fancy meeting you here!"

I crossed my arms as I instantly recognized this boy from my old middle school. What did he think he was doing? I huffed, "What do you think you're doing Ren-san?"

He got onto he knees and frantically bowed, "Ah, I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't stalking you…honest!" His brown eyes looked downcast, "I mean, I didn't mean to…stalk...you."

Horuda quietly walked over and shyly extended her hand. He hesitated and then took it as he stood up again. Was he starting to flush a little pink in his cheeks or was it a trick of the light? She inquired, "Are you h-hurt, Ren-san?"

"N-no, I'm fine Puresu-san." He rubbed at the back of his head, "You know ever since you moved in with the Gurin family and work in their bakeshop, you seem a lot happier."

Horuda's eyes displayed shock as she gave a small squeal but couldn't form coherent words.

I sighed as I realized despite his creepy behavior, he didn't give off a malicious vibe. "Thanks for your concern. My sister went through a lot thanks to Rio-san and her bully posse. It's been a long haul, but things did turn around."

"Miss Puresu, I apologize for my inaction last year! I, Ren Juku, failed to help you when you needed it the most. I have no excuse for my failures."

Horuda still looked like a deer mesmerized by the headlights of an oncoming truck, "I-i…I'm h-happy you thought of m-me, R-ren-san."

I stood in front of my little sister protectively, "So you were in the same class and school as the two of us. Why didn't you say anything after Rio-san and her bullies eased off? And why the creepy stalking routine?"

He chuckled weakly, "I wanted to say something, but I lost my nerve. After Aishi-senpai stepped in, I realized…that I was redundant."

My eyebrows raised, "Huh?"

He flushed in shame and exhaled deeply, "I saw the bullying every day, but I was too weak to do anything about it. After you took the courageous step to befriend P-puresu-san, I wanted to follow suit. Once your senpai took over I realized that she was far more competent than I was, and so I just watched from afar." He looked over to Horuda and smiled weakly, "I'm so sorry I acted like an idiot for so long, but I'm happy that you found a place to call home, Puresu-san."

She wiped at her teary eyes as she nodded vigorously, "It..it is l-like a dream living with my new m-mother and father and Midori-neesama." She gently pushed on my arm to indicate that she wasn't threatened by the boy. I reluctantly moved to the side as she continued drawing a step closer, "I d-don't care if you felt w-weak. I feel weak every day…every d-day of my life. I d-draw strength by surrounding myself with strong people like neesama, her family, and Ayano-senpai." She gave the humiliated boy a tiny smile of encouragement.

His face lit up like a flare at her kindness, "Thanks so much Puresu-san, Gurin-san! I will never behave in so dishonorably fashion manner again. I may be a coward, but that changes starting tomorrow! I will join the Martial Arts club, and hone my combat skills so no one will ever consider me weak ever again!"

My bad mood finally dissipated as I broke into a giggle, "You'll have Ayano-senpai as one of your seniors. She will train you into the ground if you're not careful!"

He chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, but Master Masuta is the best fighter in the school, period! I want to be just like him!" He flexed his bicep, and whooped, "I'm getting all fired up now! Once I train hard enough then I can protect those I care about." His mood lifted and he gave a cheerful thumbs-up, "I am honored to finally get to know you both. I hope we can get along this year.

"Sure. Just talk to us like a normal person and we'll be fine. Think you can do that?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. I promise. I really hope we can be f-friends too."

"We'll see. Take care Ren-san."

He bowed formally to me, "See you later Gurin-san." He turned to Horuda and bowed again, "B-be safe Puresu-san. I hope we can talk again soon."

My red-faced sister bowed back frantically, "S-sure. See..you."

Both of watched the wannabe martial artist reenter the high school. I was starting to get the picture…I guess? I was strongly starting to suspect our ex-classmate liked Horuda-chan!


	9. Chapter 9-Courage

**Chapter 9-Courage**

After our usual training at Ayano's house, Horuda and I entered the reassuring warmth of the nearly empty bake shop, and I smiled to see my mother cheerfully selling a box of cookies to one of the regulars, as my father was occupied with icing some sweet rolls. My mom finished the transaction, and waved. "Hey girls. Go upstairs and get changed. Dad and I need to have a chat with you both. Is that okay?"

I wouldn't have thought anything of it except her question at the end along a flash of concern in her brilliant green eyes indicated that my parents were worried about something other than how our day went. By the time we reached our rooms, my hands were starting to quiver with nervousness. My sister brought her pine green work shirt and black slacks into my room and we both exchanged troubled glances as we wondered what our folks were on about.

Horuda sniffled softly as her anxiety took over, "M-midori-n-neesama…is this about my status here?"

"Hell no," I snapped. "There's no way that you're going anywhere after my folks put in your official adoption papers with Mr. Aishi last week! I'm sure this isn't about your place in my family. Our parents love us unconditionally, despite our shortcomings."

She shuffled her feet and looked adorably flustered. I gently patted my sis atop her head and smiled softly, "Don't sweat it. You're home here."

I nodded with a bashful smile and sniffled softly. We finished changing and went back downstairs. Much to our surprise, the door was locked with a 'Closed: Back in 15 minutes' sign on the window. What was up? We didn't get that many customers in the evening except on weekends, but this was still a little odd.

My mom waved us over to one of the empty tables big enough to seat 4. I sat down and managed a brave smile, "Why all the cloak and dagger, mom?"

My dad cleared his throat and sighed as he looked at his daughters, "Mother and I were waiting for you two to tell us. Since you instead have decided to try to hush everything up, your mother and I decided to break our agreed upon silence."

Mom smiled indulgently as the untangled her sweaty emerald hair, "I guess you wanted to keep it from us. I understand your life is your own-"

I waved my hands defensively, "Woah, woah! Mom, dad, what did we do? Are we grounded?" Had they figured out that Ayano was a lovesick stalker? Were we finally busted for using weapons and illegal surveillance equipment? Had Haruka, Soma or Miyu ratted us out?

As my mind chased its own tail frantically and Horuda sank dejectedly into her seat, my mom propped up her chin on her hands and giggled. "We both think it's a beautiful thing, and we both support you two 100%!"

I stammered, "U-uhh, I er…" Support what? Support us killing senpai's rivals? Seriously?

My mother chided me, "I know it's embarrassing to experience your first love, but it's silly to think we wouldn't notice. You didn't think we were unobservant enough to see your bond with Yan-chan, did you?"

Whaaaaat? My face went completely white.

My dad chuckled at my over the top reaction, "We've already decided we're okay on whomever you choose to love. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl. Just be happy, as long as you take care of each other."

I sputtered, "H-h-how on Earth d-did you figure it out?"

Both my parents burst into peals of gleeful laughter. This wasn't the discussion I had braced myself for. Based on my sister's dumbstruck reaction, I could tell she hadn't been prepared either.

My mom patted my head with affection, "The Gurin motto should be, 'Wear your heart on your sleeve.' We've known about your love for your senpai for months." She gave me a sly wink, "Plus, if you were truly just her friend why didn't you give her store bought obligation chocolates instead of your lovingly crafted homemade mint variety two years in a row?"

"B-but Ayano-sempai is just a close f-friend," I protested weakly. Neither of my parents looked like they bought my excuse for a second. I slumped my head in my arms and groused, "I'm sunk! I haven't even confessed to her yet! She is actually in love with a boy from our school." I sobbed into my arms as I felt both my sister and mother gently embrace me.

"Oh no!" My dad sighed in disappointment, "Oh sweetie, we didn't know about that. We've seen the way Yan-chan looks at you and we just thought…"

I shook my head dejectedly, "I-I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear. She was so kind to me last February and I fell for her on the spot. She l-likes me as a friend, but I know she is only capable of loving one person…and t-that person will n-never be me." I cried into my mother's shirt as my pent up despair over my one-sided love poured out.

Much to my surprise Horuda spoke up softly, "Sis, I think Senpai may l-love you. She h-has trouble understanding her feelings. Don't give up j-just yet."

Why did I deserve their kindness? My family had just found out my forbidden love, and all my parents could think of was to try to encourage our relationship.

All things considered it was a good thing the shop didn't reopen that night, don't you think?

…

Wednesday morning dawned with a light drizzle that matched my uncharacteristically morose mood. I had had vivid dreams of senpai icily refusing my love confession under the sakura tree behind _Akedemi_. I was trailed by my worried sister I trudged to school even though I was more in the mood to sulk in bed. Ayano-senpai wordlessly joined us on the road to school. She noted my bloodshot eyes and sullen demeanor. I knew my folks had meant well, and I actually felt deep relief that they truly didn't see my crush on another girl as a big deal. However, that joy was nullified with the keen awareness that my affection with my Senpai was star-crossed due to her demonic curse. Why? It just wasn't _fair_.

Horuda gave Ayano a respectful nod, "Good morning…A-ayano-senpai."

"Good morning Horuda-san and Midori-san."

I curled up my fists and my blood roiled, and for the first time since we had become friends, I rudely refused to respond. Was this gorgeous, smart, athletic, analytic and effortlessly gifted girl simply incapable of noticing my titanic crush on her? How could she possibly be that dense? "Baka senpai," I spat in a whisper.

Ayano raised an eyebrow, as I surged with mortification that she had overheard my insult. She looked more intrigued than offended, "Interesting. I can count on one hand the number of times that you have been well and truly angry at me."

I slumped my shoulders in defeat, "Please…senpai. Just leave me be. It isn't your fault that I'm a stupid fool."

"Your ire directed at me suggests otherwise Midori-san. Your efficiency will degrade if you do not cope with this emotional issue." She fixed me with an unwavering gaze, "What is this about?"

My rage surged up as I threw my lime green umbrella in the street and glared directly into Ayano's unflappable grey eyes and clenched her shoulders tightly. She followed suit as she closed her umbrella and we gazed at each other as the drenching rain soaked our uniforms through. After bowing, a terrified Horuda hurried ahead, eager to escape our battle of wills.

My senpai ignored the other students who passed by and giggled at the absurd sight of a pair of schoolgirls holding a staring contest in the rain. She managed a slight smile and I finally gave up and dropped my gaze and my fingers bunched up the cloth on her sleeves, "Senpai, I'm sorry." Tears mixed in the rain, as I started to sob, "Senpai, it hurts. I can't take it. You've hurt me so badly with your obsession and obliviousness. I can't help you find your love anymore." I ran off bawling. Forgive me, Ayano. I'm such a fool, aren't I?

Predictably, my clueless crush didn't even attempt to follow me as I ran down the street, looking for a handy rock to crawl under. With my head down and blinded by the driving rain, I didn't even notice the figure entering the street from one of the houses. I crashed into the guy at full tilt, sending us both sprawling. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a red hoodie and denim jacket. His black hair was short and spiked and his dark eyes looked at me with shock mixed in with exasperation. He rubbed his head as he groaned and stood up and extended a hand to me. "Hi Miss. I'm sorry about that collision."

My face drained of color as I instantly recognized that this was Yamada Taro; Ayano's fated one! I stammered, "I uh…N-n-nice t-to meet…"

He chuckled softly at my flustered reaction. "I'm Yamada. You must be Gurin-san."

"I…uh yeah. G-gurin Midori. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

He smiled a bit sheepishly, "Osana mentioned that one of her friends named Aishi-san had two underclassmen following her around like baby ducklings. Is your sister not with you today?"

Crud! How much of a blabbermouth was this Najimi Osana anyway? I waved my hands as I wiped at my swollen eyes, "I'm so, so sorry, Yamada-senpai, I'll be on my way now."

He gave a compassionate smile, as he handed me his black umbrella and gave a cheerful wave as he pulled his sweatshirt hood up and headed out into the rain-saturated street. I stood stock still under the canopy as I shivered from being wet from head to toe. I was so stunned by the encounter that it took me far to long to feel the breath caressing the nape of my neck.

I turned around and nearly lost my bodily functions as saw my Senpai staring at me from with a mask-like pale white face with her dead eyes boring into me with purified, unadulterated hate. Her voice reverted back to her monotone from when we had first met, "Midori, come with me. Now."

…

Dragging me by the hand, she forcefully pulled me into her deserted house. There was no one to help me as I noticed her father's car was absent, and her mother always did the morning shopping at this hour like clockwork. I suppose I could have tried to scream, dial emergency services, or kick up a fuss, but frankly I was too dejected to even try. Why bother? I knew I was completely screwed anyway as I had broken the cardinal rule of helping a yandere; never get between her and her predestined love!

She practically kicked the basement door off its hinges as she roughly dragged me down the staircase to the now very familiar concrete-lined basement, her face frozen like a demonic doll's. She finally reached our goal in a locked side room; her mother's handcrafted torture chair. I closed my eyes and futilely prayed for mercy as I knew that my folks and Horuda would be forever destroyed by my disappearance from this Earth.

Her cold voice snapped brittlely, "Hurry up, Midori. I can't contain myself any longer."

I snapped out of my deer in the headlights trance as I saw to my shock, that Ayano had already strapped both her ankles and her right wrist with constricting leather cuffs. She indicated the last restraint with an annoyed glare. Completely in shock, I numbly complied by pulling the leather strap through the buckle to secure her only free limb.

"Tighter."

With shaking hands, I fumbled to cuff her wrist so she couldn't escape. "S-senpai?"

She finally relaxed as her tense body seemed to calm, "Thank you, Midori. That was close."

"Ummm…what was-?"

Her face suddenly took on a terrifying scowl as she roared at the top of her lungs, "You stupid, idiotic, conniving, bitch! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

As she strained with all her might on the manacles, I backed fearfully into the wall behind me, bonking my head on a low-slung pipe. I was absolutely mesmerized by the first time I had ever seen her express unrestrained emotion.

She ranted like a broken record, her resonant voice echoing all over the confined space. "No one can flirt with my Senpai and live! You can't have him! He's mine! He's mine! I'll kill you! He's mine only!"

I watched with fascinated horror as tears welled up in my eyes. At last the pieces fell into place. I had triggered her cursed rage and she had had me restrain her so she couldn't hurt me. "Forgive me senpai…I am a stupid, idiotic bitch." I walked forward as she clawed at the air as if to rip out my heart by sheer spite alone. I sat in her lap and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, weeping tears of gratitude. She really did care for me. She really wasn't indifferent if I lived or died. I felt validated and fulfilled by her selfless, if regrettably platonic, love for me.

She finally relented, and panted out of breath, "You are an utter fool. That was too close." Although winded, her voice had regained its customary composure. "Release me."

She finally seemed to calm down completely. I obeyed instantly and stiffened as I felt her arms wrap around me and hold me close to her icy wet body.

"Midori-san," she spoke in a raspy whisper. "Why are infatuated with a freak like me?"

What? I couldn't be! I wailed in despair, "Not you too! Does anyone not know of my feelings?" This was officially the worst day ever!

"I do not know how the others intuited your attachment to me, but I only realized it just now when you interacted with Yamada-senpai exactly the same way I had fantasized about. My emotions erupted like a volcano, and one of those feelings besides the unquenchable anger and jealousy was that you looked at me the same way that I looked at him."

I tried to pull away but her grip was far too forceful. I blubbered, "I'm so sorry to burden you, senpai. This is all my fault."

"Do not blame yourself." She sighed softly, "So this is what emotion feels like. Frankly it is a relief to finally feel something…anything at all. Thank you Midori-san."

I managed a tearful smile as she wiped my cheeks, "I l-like…no. I l-love you because you're a kind and special girl that always fights against her dark impulses and for her friends' welfare! I also know that you've always had emotions, but you were too numbed by your family curse to recognize them. You are the bravest girl I know, and I can't help but want to cheer at your side, for the rest of my life."

She pushed me back so I could see her face, which had softened noticeably. I gaped as I saw a single tear streak down her left cheek. "Actually, considering you care so deeply for a cursed puppet, you are the one overflowing with courage." I noticed a faint air of sadness as she stroked my hair, "I wish I could reward your bravery."

I blushed furiously, "Heh. Well you could give me my first kiss as a thank you. I'd say were even then."

"Understood." I closed my eyes and waited for her lips' gentle caress on my cheek. I was jolted by a shock all up and down my spine as her soft mouth connected with mine! That wasn't the indirect smooch I had expected.

Yay?


	10. Chapter 10-Metamorphosis

**Chapter 10-M** **etamorphosis**

The moment was over as quickly as it started. I stupidly gawked at the girl who had just gifted me my first kiss with a furious heat radiating off my entire face. My fingers flew to my mouth as I brushed them over my still tingling lips.

Ayano looked at me with a completely placid expression, "Was that sufficient recompense, Midori?"

I squealed in shock and I moved too quickly and fell onto the cold concrete cellar floor on my rump. I guess I wasn't the picture of elegance, huh? I gave a dumbfounded nod as I furiously berated myself for acting like a complete moron.

She finished unstrapping herself from the torture chair and stood up; and offered her hand to me. "Midori? Let's go up and change to something dry."

"Ah…y-y-yes of c-course, sempai," I stammered as she pulled me back upright effortlessly. I watched her walk up the wooden staircase as my brain rushed in a hundred different directions. Most importantly, I wondered what the kiss had meant. I knew I would eternally treasure it as I had fantasized about a romantic moment with my cool and tragic senpai countless times by now. Although I thought I would have preferred my confession to be under the Sakura tree at _Akedemi_ HS; quite frankly I realized the setting hadn't mattered. At least she understood how I felt, if nothing else. However due to her curse her emotions were muted to a bland greyscale view of the world in general and myself in particular. I knew she cared; but did she actually love-

Ayano's voice came from the top of the stairs, "Midori."

"Ah y-yes! Coming senpai." I consulted my phone and saw that my worried sister had sent me a half dozen texts, and I quickly replied that I was fine and at Ayano's house to change out of my wet outfit.

Five minutes later I was in Ayano's old grey middle school uniform, which was a little big for me, but a few well concealed safety pins fixed the slack. My senpai had opted for her _Akedemi_ blue field track sweatpants and shirt. She had unashamedly changed without telling me to leave her room but I had bashfully faced the other way to respect her privacy; even though I rued I hadn't been bold enough to peek.

"You have a pleasing figure Midori."

Whaaaat? My face instantly became all flushed again; and I shivered in embarrassment. "Y-you…you s-stared at me?"

She replied in her perpetually blunt yet smoothly calm tone, "Yes. Should I have not observed your body? I will desist in the future if you wish."

"Ah ha ha ha! It's okay Ayano-senpai. I'm not angry…just a bit surprised."

I felt her now much warmer embrace as she hugged my shoulders from behind, "I am concerned, Midori. That osculation in the basement triggered a further emotional release. It was like…it resembled a sensation of being wrapped up in a warm blanket."

I placed my hands over her arms as my eyes misted up, "It d-didn't have to mean anything, senpai. I know you love Yamada-senpai. I will still support you, as I only wish for your happiness."

"I understand." She sighed softly, "Still I want to explore these feelings further."

By now tears were running down my cheeks, as I knew although she was obliviously breaking my heart, I couldn't…and wouldn't refuse her selfish desires. Even if she got Yamada, I wanted to indulge my one-sided delusions just a bit longer. I would treasure these few precious scraps of intimacy for the rest of my life, even if I never found love again. "S-senpai. You may kiss me again anytime you wish. I want to draw your feelings out. If you use me for practice, then surely you can win your senpai's heart that much faster."

"My apologies in advance for-"

The doorbell cut off further discussion.

…

With her hand nestled in Soma Riku's, Kokona stood on the stoop and looked at my flustered face with her violet eyes open with surprise, "Oh dear! I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Aishi-san and Midori-san."

It was just as well that we had been interrupted. If Ayano had taken me in her arms and kissed me again, I don't think my heart could have taken the strain. "N-no problem, Kokona-san. We just fell in a puddle and got drenched. We just finished changing and were about to head out."

"Oh I see." Her face went from a worried frown back to her sweet and open smile.

"What do you want, Haruka-san and Soma-san," Ayano asked with a mask-like expression.

Soma rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Er…well. Thank you so much for helping bringing us together. I am in your debt forever!" He gave a sharp bow, and his girlfriend followed suit.

"You are welcome," Ayano looked a little uncertain of the praise showered on her. "I will call in my favor after classes today. It should be well within your capabilities, Soma-san."

"Anything you need," Soma added with an earnest smile.

Kokona giggled with joy, "You saved me, my dad, and my relationships. You two and Horuda-san are the angels of _Akedemi_!"

I blushed again at the effusive gratitude. "Well, I wouldn't go that far, right senpai?"

"Was there anything else," my senpai inquired coolly.

She looked a little nervous at Ayano's cold demeanor, "This is for you, Midori-san and Horuda-san." She handed over a reservation sheet for a two family-sized rooms in the hot springs in the mountains for an unspecified weekend.

Soma gave a bright smile, "Consider it a thank you…a very small one."

I boggled at the printout, "This must have been so expensive. It's way too extravagant." I turned to Ayano, "Senpai, this is too much."

"We'll be honored to accept," my dark-haired love replied with a faint expression of satisfaction.

"Great," Soma replied with relief. "This resort is among my family's assets. Pick any weekend you like and you will get it." I gasped faintly and belatedly realized that when he had told me he was rich I hadn't realized _how_ rich his family truly was.

"Um, I have another request." Kokona fidgeted a bit, "Saki and I usually did karaoke every week before my family troubles erupted. Would you like to come with us into Shisuta town tonight?"

This time I had wised up enough to let senpai answer for both of us.

"Understood, Haruka-san."

"Great! Thanks again." She gave Ayano a grateful hug, which she reciprocated reluctantly.

My senpai glanced over to me with a slightly disapproving frown but I gave her a thumbs up with a merry giggle.

Soon enough we walked down the street. Kokona and Riku shared an umbrella in the driving rain and cuddled closely. It was amazing how cute it was…and unimaginably bold.

Of course my own courage deserted me and I was using my green umbrella as Ayano used Yamada-senpai's.

Under her teal umbrella, Miku was walking with us a few paces behind the newly minted lovebirds, "So, today's your martial arts demo today, right Aishi-senpai?"

"Yes."

"You must be so excited. I know Horuda-san and Midori-san will be there to cheer you on."

"Yes."

Saki burst out laughing, "Sheesh! You're always so serious Aishi-senpai."

Ayano shrugged indifferently, "Socializing is not my strong suit, Miyu-san."

I smiled and winked to Miyu, "You should have seen what I started with."

The cute blue-green haired girl dissolved into helpless giggles. "Ah…you two are too precious."

"I am not attempting to employ humor, Miyu-san."

"Ha ha ha ha! It's too funny!" She was now doubled over with laughter as Kokona and Riku joined in the mirth.

Ayano fixed me with her grey eyes, "Explain Midori."

With a great deal of effort I managed not to catch the contagious laughter bug as I whispered, "Sometimes, being so deadly serious seems comical to others. Don't worry, they aren't laughing at you senpai. This is a good sign, as they see you as a friend."

She nodded, "Most illuminating. I have no doubt these recreational experiences will add to my skillset of wooing Yamada-senpai. Plus I have additional plans for the hot spring reservations."

I managed to almost keep a straight face as I nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, slowpokes," an amused Miyu teased as she pulled on Ayano's arm; taking her aback.

…

The first club demonstration was the Light music club's in-house band, the _Strawberry Thieves_. The leader, a spirited third year named Shan-senpai with wild black and red hair played a few demo songs that made me want to dance with Ayano. Of course she stoically watched the band with an impassive face as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

I stifled a chuckle as I saw Kokona and Riku dancing together with abandon. Then I yelped as Saki took Horuda's and my hands and pulled us both into the group of students bopping to the beat.

My poor sis looked like she was ready to sink into the floor, but was surprised when Ren-san from the Martial arts club tried to show off to her by doing the moonwalk. Of course, he tripped and fell to the floor.

Horuda looked alarmed, "R-ren-san…are y-you okay?"

He chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, I just sprained my pride, Puresu-san."

"Gosh…is that serious?"

He laughed as he hoisted himself up, "Nah."

She made a faint smile as she seemed to realize he was okay.

I grinned as I hugged Horuda impishly, "Wasn't that a smile I saw there for a second, sis?"

My sister started to get flustered, "O-oh…no you didn't, neesama!"

Ren glanced at Horuda with an appreciative grin. I was now sure that he was interested in her.

After the lunch break (which included delectable parfaits donated by Saki) we reconvened in the Martial arts club room. It was a spacious room covered with light green and pine green tatami mats. A woven light tan sparring mat covered the entire center of the room. Already I saw the club leader, the black haired Masuta-senpai stand in his white gi outfit; white pants, bare feet, and a loose shirt tied off with a black belt. He confidently donned his white martial arts headband as he surveyed his club followers.

The two boys knelt on one side of the sparring mat, and two girls on the other end. I knew Ren-san already from our old middle school, and from Ayano's description I knew the other boy with short black hair was Sho-san. The two girls were the brunette Rai-san and sandy-haired Shita-san.

Riku, Kokona, and Saki filed in along with the other assorted students to cheer for us.

Masuta turned around as he heard Ayano enter, "Ah, Aishi-san, you're…here." His grey eyes looked puzzled as he not only saw Ayano in her gi, but her two best friends were similarly dressed. How my senpai ever talked my sister and I into this I still couldn't fathom…but I guess would do anything for my senpai.

I bowed politely, "Good day, Master Masuta. I am Gurin Midori. With your leave I would like to participate just for today."

He gave a stern nod, "Very well."

Poor Horuda flushed as she bowed frantically, "M-master…I…I'm Puresu H-h-horuda. I would…would be honored to spar w-with Ren-san."

He gave her a confident smile, "Certainly."

We joined the other girls on the sidelines as the club leader gave an appreciative bow to the curious students. "Welcome all. This is the Martial arts club, and I am its Master. I am Masuta Budo. The club regulars are Ren-san, Sho-san, Aishi-san, Shita-san, and Rai-san. We have two guests as well: Puresu-san and Gurin-san. Thank you."

The students cheered loudly, especially our new friends.

"First up. Novice spar. Observe the technique in progress. Ren-san!"

He stood up and bowed with fire in his brown eyes, "Here, Master!"

"Puresu-san."

She shakily got up, and bowed so deeply she nearly toppled over, "Y-yes M-master!"

"Bow."

I watched with overflowing pride in my heart as I saw my imouto take position and face off against Ren. I saw the green butterfly hairclip that pulled the hair back from her adorable face as she gave a shaky half smile to the boy who had admired her from afar.

"Go for it, Horuda-san," Kokona yelled cheerfully.

She had bloomed in ways unimaginable ways since that day I had accidentally knocked her over in _Miduru_ MS. Despite her shyness and her ever present stammer, I could never have imagined when we had first met that self-loathing hopeless girl would have transformed into a gorgeous butterfly who was willing to spar in public.

Then again, I guess Ayano and I had transformed in completely unexpected ways since our first fateful encounter over the fatally wounded pigeon, right? All three of us had undergone a metamorphosis without even really seeing it except in hindsight.

Next to me Ayano gazed upon my sister and smirked ever so slightly and whispered, "Kick his ass, Horuda."

Masuta waved and barked, "Begin."


End file.
